From Light To Darkness
by freebird22259
Summary: Sakura's parents just died and her Aunt moved her to Tokyo. She has to start over in a new town, new school, and new friends. Has something evil trapped her? CONTAINS LEMONS SasuxSaku Ch. 19 changed. If you have read, please reread.
1. Chapter 1: Let's Be Friends

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic, so please don't flame me if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto.**

**Ch. 1: Let's Be Friends**

"It's been two years to the day." Sakura said silently to herself.

"Why can't I just let this go!"

Sakura is now 16. It's been two years since her parents where murdered in their house in America. She now lives in Tokyo, Japan.

She runs up to her room sobbing and falls on the bed. At just that moment she her a knock on the door. She runs downstairs to find her Aunt in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Aunty?"

"Oh, my dear Sakura, I came to see how you are doing. I know you just got here two days ago, and I know that it's a big change to live here alone. I am sorry I can't be here more often."

"It's okay Aunty, I'm fine. School starts in a week. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it without friends though."

Sakura sighs and sits down on the couch. Her Aunt looks at her. She sits beside Sakura and pulls her into a hug.

"Everything's going to be fins Sakura. You'll make friends soon enough, as long as you flash them a big smile."

Sakura looks up at her Aunt and smiles, her first real smile in two years.

"Thank you Aunty. I guess you had better get going. You don't want to miss your flight."

"Yes dear, I must leave now. Here $4000 to get you by for a couple of months."

Sakura thanks her Aunt and kisses her goodbye. Sakura runs upstairs to take a shower and then gets dressed.

'I need to get some new clothes for school. So, I'll nee..' _'Yeah, so you can show off that hot body.!' _Shouts inner Sakura. 'Shut up! I don't care about that rights now…Okay I care a little, but nothing too slutty looking.' _ 'Fine, I was just trying to say that you have one hell of a sexy body.' _

"I'll just need to find out where all the shops are. Sigh."

She walks out the door and locks it. She's walking down the street alone when a boy wearing a black shirt with red flames and black leather pants comes up beside of her.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. You must be new here cause I've never seen a girl with long pink hair here before. How old are you? You look about 16."

"Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno, yes I did just move here from America, and I am 16."

" Would you like to be my friend? I always try to be friends with new people. You can eat lunch with me and my friends." Naruto smiles brightly at her.

"_Naruto has a nice smile. Let's be his friend." _" I would love to be your friend!" Sakura gives him a bright, warm smile.

"_She's hot. Just look at those curves, her eyes are beautiful, and I like her hair. Her smile is her best feature though." _"Sure I know where the shops are, I've been living here all my life. I'll take you." "Umm.. N-Naruto? Would you go with me and tell me how I look in each outfit?" "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto.**

**Ch. 2: Shopping!**

It turns out that the shops where only 5 minutes away from her house. While they were in town, Naruto explained how his friends were.

"Hinata-chan is sorta shy until you get to know her. She makes friends easy though. She has white eyes, shoulder length purple/black hair, and she likes to wear stuff that covers most of her body. I think she's afraid her father will get mad if she shows a little skin. Ino-chan is not the least bit shy, and sometimes she is a real bitch, but you gotta love her. She has blue eyes, long blond hair, and likes to show off a lot of skin. She is dating Shikamaru. Tenten-chan is kinda quiet until you talk about stuff she likes. She has brown hair that's always tied up, brown eyes, and doesn't care to show off a little skin, but not too much. She is dating Neji. Neji is Hinata-chan's cousin. He has white eyes, long brown hair, and likes to wear stuff that's a bit baggy. Lee is a little weird. He has short black hair, black eyes, and wears stuff that fits tight to his body. I like to call him Bushybrows. Shikamaru is a laid back type of guy. He has brown hair that's always tied into a ponytail, brown eyes, and likes to wear loose clothing, but not too baggy. Last but not least, Sasuke, he…"

"Sasuke Uchiha? Isn't he a rich brat who doesn't care about anyone but himself?" Sakura asks sarcastically.

"Actually, no, he's really nice if you give him a chance. Despite what you might read in a magazine, he cares a lot about his friends, even if he doesn't show it. I'm actually surprised that you aren't in his fan club."

"FAN CLUB! HA! I wouldn't be caught dead worshiping some guy just because he has money."

"Oh, well, he might be surprised to hear that, but in a happy way. He has Black spiky hair, onyx eyes, and likes to wear tight shirts and baggy pants. I like to wear whatever and I like Hinata-chan, but I don't know if she likes me. By the way, the only reason I'm telling you what everybody wears, is so that you know you can wear what you like because it doesn't matter."

"Ooh what's this shop?"

Sakura points at a large clothing shop with some trendy fashions in the window.

"Well, that is where you are going to go shopping. Do you have yen or American dollars?"

"American dollars."

"That's okay, they take those too."

Sakura walks in the shop and gasps. It has 50 clothes shops and 18 places to eat. She walks into the first store, Unleashed, and immediately starts taking clothes off the rack. She walks into the dressing room and comes back out wearing outfit #1: a red and black knee length Japanese style dress with black dragons on it, that has a slit about 2 inches long on each side.

"So, how do I look."

Naruto turns around and his eyes get big. "Sakura-chan, you look…you look HOT!"

Sakura blushes and thanks Naruto and then goes and changes into outfit #2: a purple tank top with a dark purple skirt that comes about 3 inches away from her knee.

"Whatcha think?"

"You look really nice in that Sakura-chan."

She changes into outfit #3: A tight black tee-shirt and tight black leather pants that flare at the bottom.

"I don't know about this one…Does it look okay?"

"Yeah it shows off your…uh…hair." Naruto blushes and smiles.

She changes into outfit #4: An emerald green silk long sleeve shirt that hangs off the shoulder and a pair of blue jeans that flare at the bottom with cuts throughout the pants.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you look really classy."

"Thank you Naruto, after I change back into my outfit we'll go shoe shopping.

Sakura and Naruto walk about three stores down and Sakura stops abruptly causing Naruto to walk into her.

"Why did you stop Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"

"Yes, do you have a formal dance at your school?"

"Yes why?"

"I want that dress for the formal, when does the formal come around?"

"Well we have a formal the first day of school, and the again on the last day of school."

"Good let's go I want you to tell me your honest opinion."

Sakura grabs the dress and heads for the dressing room. She tries on the dress and comes out, but before she gets out of the dressing room she takes one look in the mirror. The dress is strapless, silk, and Royal Blue with black ribbons to tie the front and back. The top is like a corset. She walks out and Naruto almost falls over from the shock.

"S-Sakura-chan, you look AMAZING! I..I really like that dress on you. You look so beautiful, like an angel. WOW!"

Sakura blushes and changes out of the dress. They keep walking until they get to the shoe store. Sakura buys a black pair of wedges that tie up her leg, a pair of light purple velvet boots that comes up to the bottom of her knee, a pair of black sneakers, a pair of white sneakers, and a pair of metallic blue strappy heals.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what time is it?"

"It's 11:40 why?"

"Shit, I told everyone I'd be there at 11:50!"

"How far away is it?"

"About 10 blocks."

"Okay let's run back to my house, I'll get you there."

"The place where we're eating is called The Golden Dragon."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting New People

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto.**

**Ch. 3: Meeting New People**

They ran back to Sakura's house and she opened her garage. To Naruto's surprise she came back out riding a red motorcycle with black dragons down the side.

"You drive a motorcycle?"

"Yes, now hop on we only have 5 minutes to get there! I know where it's at cause I ate there yesterday."

So they sped along, and they got there on time. Everybody was waiting for Naruto, when they saw the motorcycle pull up. Naruto got off and so did Sakura. She was wearing a leather riding jacket and her helmet was dark, so nobody could tell she was a girl.

"Who's the dude Naruto?" Sasuke asks.

"Actually I'm not a dude, and my name's Sakura." She said. While pulling off her helmet her long hair fell, and everyone but Naruto and Sasuke gasped. While she pulled off her jacket, Naruto explained everything. Then she turned around, and almost all the boys started checking her out. Tenten had to smack Neji upside the head to get him to stop looking, but she took it in a good way.

"Hi, I'm Tenten, and the guy staring at your rack in Neji."

Sakura blushed and Neji scream, "I AM NOT LOOKING AT HER RACK!"

"You were so looking at her rack Neji-kun. Hi I am Hinata."

'I was not, even if she does have a nice rack.' _'Neji, you know you where looking at that hot chick's rack.' _'Shut up!'

"Hi, I am Rock Lee. I hope we become friends as you and Naruto already have." He said giving her a nice smile.

"Hi, I'm Ino. Girl you look good, who does your hair?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who colors your hair pink?"

"Nobody, it's natural."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Hi, I am Shikamaru. Nice to meet ya."

"Yo, I am Sasuke. You're not one of those crazed fan girls are you?"

"No, sorry but I don't worship anyone."

Everyone burst out laughing. "Hi, my name is Sakura. It's nice to meet you all."

So everyone had a bite to eat, and the only person who didn't really talk to her was Sasuke. She asked if he was always this quiet. Tenten said he will be like this until he knows for sure that you are not a fan girl.


	4. Chapter 4: Gym

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.**

**Ch. 4: Gym**

Sakura got her class schedule and found out that she has class with all her friends and Sasuke. She wasn't sure if she could call him a friend or not. He had started talking to her now that he knows she's not a fan girl. She went through the whole day without breaking a sweat, but her last class is gym. She loves gym, she used to be the fastest runner in her whole school, but since then she's become even faster.

"Class….Class…. CLASS!" screamed the teacher.

The teacher told them to settle down so she should explain what they are going to do.

"Today we are going to have a race, one at a time so that there's no cheating. As a reward for the fastest runners under 15:00:00, they will be excuse from doing any running exercises for the rest of the year. The coach hands out the school gym uniforms. She explains that this is the only uniform they will receive this year. Sakura looks at it. Black tank top and a pair of short red shorts.

'This is going to show off a lot of skin and leg.' _'So, you're hot and your skin is flawless.'_

'Good point.'

Sakura ran after her friends going into the girl's locker room. She quickly changed and as she walked out, almost every guy was staring at her. She walked up to Tenten.

"Do I look bad or something?"

"No, no Sakura-chan, you look great. How do you keep your skin so flawless?"

"I don't know. I didn't think it was."

"Well, you look good."

Sakura blushed. " Thank you."

"Class it's time to start running! Guys are first this year. Up first is Lee."

Lee finished running and his time was 14:12:53.

"Yes! My personal best! For now."

"Neji."

Neji finished at 14:00:00.

"Naruto."

Naruto finished at 11:00:23.

"Yeah! I beat my record last year!"

"Shikamaru."

Shikamaru finished at 10:00:45.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke finished at 9:30:45.

"Hn. I wonder if anyone will be able to beat my record this year? Probably not."

A bunch of other guys finished running all at over 20:00:00.

"Up next are the girls and since it's only Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura this should go fast. Tenten you're up."

Tenten finished at 13:59:59.

"Yeah, in your face Neji! You said I couldn't beat you, and I did! HA!"

"Hinata."

Hinata finished at 11:23:00.

"Ino."

Ino finished at 14:00:00.

"Sakura."

Sakura stepped up and took her place. When she was ready the coach started to time her. Sakura finished at 5:00:10. Everybody was shocked, especially Sasuke. He held the fastest runner record since he was 12. He found a new respect for her, and decided that he was going to ask her to the dance tonight.

After gym, Sasuke corner Sakura before she got a chance to leave.

"Hey Sakura, will you go with me to the dance tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd love to, but why are you taking me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there are girls a lot prettier than me, and a lot more popular and rich."

"Sakura, I don't care about those things, and you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You look past appearances and money. I respect you."

Sakura blushed. "Thank you. So can you pick me up at about 8?"

"Yeah, I'll be there, and Sakura, this is for you."

"Wha…"

Just then he leaned in and gave her a kiss. She blushed and stammered out the door.

'Well, I still have that affect, even though I haven't dated in 3 years.' _'MMM…her lips taste good. I know something else you would like to do to her.' _'Shut up, hentai.'


	5. Chapter 5: The Formal

**Ch. 5: The Formal**

It was the night of the formal and she had to get home to take a shower. After she took her shower she styles her hair. She up her hair up in tight curls, which were still pretty long, with a couple of black rose pins. She wore the necklace that her mother gave her: a dark and light blue rose with an opal in the middle. She wore the ring her father gave her, which matched her necklace. Her earrings were black roses, to match her hair pins. Then she put on her makeup: Pink eye shadow with black eye liner, ice pink lipstick, and a little blush. Then she put her beautiful blue dress on, refer to Ch. 2, and her strappy heals.

She was walking down the stairs when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and it was Sasuke.

"Hi Sakura, you look gorgeous. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me grab my jacket."

When she stepped outside he was for her with the door or his Black Viper open.

She got in and the step off to get to the dance.

When they arrived, all of her friends told her how amazing she looked. Sasuke went to find the guys. When the girls asked her who she was with they were surprised.

"You're here with Sasuke…Our Sasuke?"

"Yeah why?"

"He hasn't gone out with a girl in three years."

"Why?"

"Well, you see, three years ago, somebody murdered his family. When he got home he looked at the wall and it said 'YOU ARE NEXT'. He really freaked out and kinda pushed everyone away until he became friends with Naruto."

"What was the killers name?" Sakura asked in a frightened voice.

"Orochimaru."

"No, no, no. This can't be…how can he…no, I don't understand…how could I meet another person who…"

"Sakura calm down. What's wrong? Who can't you believe you met?"

"Two years ago, my parents were murdered. On my wall, there was writing in blood and it said 'YOU ARE NEXT'. When the police investigated, they said a man named Orochimaru killed my parents. I never knew that he killed another family."

"OMG Sakura. We are so sorry, we never knew what happened. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wasn't ready to tell anyone. Does Sasuke live alone?"

"Yes, it's just him and his servants."

"How does he provide for himself?"

"He runs the family business."

"What's the family business?"

"He runs that clothes shop called Unleashed. He has this one dress though, that he won't let anyone buy, unless he thinks that they are special or he likes them."

"What dress is that?"

"It's a red and black Japanese style dress that goes down to the knee, has two inch slits up each side, and has black dragons on it."

"Really, cause I bought that dress before he ever knew me."

"He already knew you, he just didn't want to freak you out."

"WHAT! How did he know me?"

"Orochimaru."

"What?"

"When Orochimaru killed your parents, he heard about it."

"Oh, why didn't he tell me?"

"Cause he didn't want to freak you out."

"Right, but…"

"Hey Sakura, would you like to dance?"

Surprised Sakura jumped. "Yeah, I'd love to."

So they danced and then they left the party, but instead of going home, she asked togo to his house. He said okay.


	6. Chapter 6: Alone In Paradise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Ch. 6: Alone In Paradise**

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at his mansion. He gave her the grand tour, and they headed to the ballroom. Sasuke put on a slow song and asked her to dance.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yes, but once more never hurt. Sasuke, can I ask you a question?"

"You already are, but yes."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, Sakura, I have for a long time. Have you ever wondered who gave your Aunt that job after your parents died?"

"That was you?"

"Yes, it was me."

"But why?"

"Because, I was meant to love you. I wanted you to be near me. We have shared the same life experiences, even though we were thousands of miles apart. You are the only person who can ever understand how I feel."

"I suppose that's true. I like you a lot Sasuke and I am glad that we are alone."

"Why's that?"

"Because if anybody was here, I wouldn't have the courage to do this."

She leaned in and gave him a long kiss. 'He really knows what he's doing.' 'Her lips taste like sugar.' _'See, I told you Sasuke, I know what you want. Why don't you take it a bit farther.'_

He took Sakura to his bedroom and she sat on the bed. He dimmed the lights and took off his shirt. Then he pulled her in for another long kiss. They broke apart, and he could see the lust in her eyes.

"Sakura are you a virgin?"

"Yes, I am, but I want you to be the one I share it with."

"Are you sure because…"

She pulled him into another kiss, and bit his lower lip, begging for entrance. He gladly opened his mouth. They pulled apart and both were trying to breath.

LEMON STARTS HERE:

Sakura sits up and pushes him on his back. She kisses down his neck, licking small circles. She can feel him harden against her stomach. She slowly works her way down his well chiseled abdomen, while he moans silently.

Sakura takes his belt off and unzips his pants, and slowly removes them. Then she works her way back up to his lips and nibbles on his earlobe.

'He's so stiff against my stomach. This going to be fun.'

'_Yes, but it's also gonna hurt.' _

'Shut up!'

Sakura works her way down again, and takes off his boxers. He sits up on his elbows and looks at her surprised. She pushes him back down and looks at his throbbing member.

'It's huge! How's it gonna fit without killing me! Oh well, you only get to die once, might as well die doing something that makes me happy."

She takes his member in her mouth as his breath catches in a moan. Slowly she moves up and down and moves her tongue over the tip of his penis. After he moans louder, she goes faster. He can't hardly stand it and pushes her off. He flips her on her back, and starts kissing her neck.

"mmmm….Sasuke that feels good."

He works his way down and unlaces her dress, exposing her hard, pink nipples. He nips a little and a moan escapes her lips. He softly plays with her breast while he sucks on her nipples. She begs him to go farther, but he wants to make her whimper a little first. He removes her dress and looks at her lacey red thongs. He feels his member harden till it hurts, and removes her thongs. He slides in one finger and she moans in ecstasy. He moves in and out, slowly at first, and then a little faster. He added another finger, and she almost screamed because it felt so good. The he stopped got up and poised himself at her entrance.

"Sakura are you sure you want me to do this? I am much bigger than normal men. I'm afraid that I might really hurt you."

"Don't be. I know that it's going to hurt for a minute, but I'll get over it."

"Okay. Ready, here we go."

As he entered her, she screamed, and tears slid down her cheek. The he felt her barrier. He had barely gotten any of his manhood in. (He's about 12 inches in my story. Hehe.)

"Sasuke, don't stop, keep going till your go through my barrier."

He didn't know if he should, but with one final thrust he put all of his penis inside her. She screamed and burst out in tears.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have taken you. I knew that it would hurt like hell. I'm surprised it all fit."

"Don't b-be S-Sasuke. I wanted you to take me, we were meant to be together."

"I'll go slow I promise."

He started to pump slowly, and after she got used to the pain, she asked him to go faster. He did and she screamed in ecstasy. She wanted more of him. He hungrily kissed her, as if this would be the last time they would be together. He pumped in and out of her, both moaning together until she came. He did a few minutes after she did. He collapsed on top of her body, member still erect inside of her. She flipped him over and began to ride him.

"mmmm…Sakura don't get me wrong, but what are you doing?"

"I wanted to let you see just how fast I can go."

She rode him slow at first, just to torture him. As he began to moan, she broke in at top speed, and he nearly screamed at the ecstasy she just cause him. A few minutes later they both came together.

END LEMON:

Sakura collapsed and rolled to the side, only to have Sasuke grab her by the waist and pull her back on top of him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, I was going to take one of your shirts and put my thongs back on."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**This is my first lemon so please don't be too harsh if it sucks.


	7. Chapter 7: Walking Alone

**Warning: This Chapter Contains Rape**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Ch. 7: Walking Alone**

After Sasuke had fallen asleep, Sakura put on her clothes and wrote Sasuke a note.

_**Dear Sasuke, **_

_**I needed to get home, so I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about how I got home, I walked. I'll be fine, so you just stay home and sleep. Bye.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sakura**_

When Sakura got out of the gate, she shut and locked it. While walking home, she thought she saw a shadow following her, but shrugged it off. She started to walk a little faster when she heard footsteps behind her.

**Meanwhile at Sasuke's house:**

"She should have just woken me up! Doesn't she know how dangerous it is to walk around her at 1 in the morning!"

He ran outside and opened up the gate, when he heard someone scream.

"HELP ME!"

"SAKURA! I'M COMING!" Screamed Sasuke.

**With Sakura:**

She was now running and the person behind her was pursuing her.

"HELP ME!" Screamed Sakura.

In the distance, she thought she heard Sasuke's voice, but was too afraid to wait for him. Just then she bumped into a man.

"I'm sorry sir, please excuse me."

Just as she was about to leave, the man grabbed her arm.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing in that dress. You look good enough to eat, so why don't I show you a good time."

"NO! Please let me go!"

"No I don't think so little lady, you're coming with me."

"Please don't! Please let me go!"

He took Sakura into a deserted building. The he untied her dress and laid it on a crate.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"Shh, now don't cry, I don't want to have to hurt you."

He ripped her thongs off and started to finger her. She cried out and he slapped her. He pulled his fingers out and she thought that it was over, until she heard him unzip his pants.

**With Sasuke:**

"Where is she, I've been searching for half an hour!"

"NO, PLEASE DON'T!"

"Sakura? SAKURA!"

He came upon the abandoned building, and went inside. He heard her crying, but couldn't find her.

**With Sakura:**

He poised himself at her entrance, and forcefully entered. She screamed and her slapped her.

"Mmmm, you're so tight, little bitch. You must have been taken just yesterday. Don't cry out, or I'll knock you out."

He decided that he wanted to enter her ass. He positioned himself at her ass and thrust in hard. Sakura wanted Sasuke to save her and called out to him.

"SASUKE! PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP! IT HURTS!"

"I told you not to scream, little bitch. You're tight, but I'm gonna make you loose."

Just then he knocked her out and continued to rape her.

**With Sasuke:**

"SASUKE! PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP! IT HURTS!"

'Sakura! Someone's hurting her, I must her!'

Just then Sasuke stumble upon the scene. Sakura was knocked out and some guy was raping her.

"YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Screamed Sasuke.

Just then the guy turned around and Sakura woke up.

'Sasuke you came for me.'

"What? Who the hell are yo…"

Just then Sasuke knocked the man out and continued to beat the hell out of him until Sakura stopped him.

"S-Sasuke please don't. P-please just take me home." She sobbed.

But when Sasuke came near her and touched her, she nearly screamed. Her picked her up anyway because she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her, but instead of taking her to her house, he took her to his.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. It's my fault, I shouldn't have been walking alone. It's all my fault, I'm so stupid!"

"No, Sakura you're not stupid. You shouldn't have been walking alone, but you didn't know anybody was gonna hurt you. I'm sorry, I should have gotten there earlier."

Sasuke was almost in tears as he held her. They both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Lost In A Void

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Ch. 8: Lost in a Void **

Sakura was tossing and turning in her sleep. Sasuke woke her up.

"NO!"

"Sakura, calm down it's just me."

"Sasuke, I dreamed he came back for me."

"Who, the guy that raped you?"

"No, Orochimaru." She whispered.

"O-Orochimaru?"

"Yes. Sasuke I need to take classes for self defense. I'm tired of being so weak."

"Sakura you are not…"

"I am weak. I couldn't save them, I couldn't."

"Couldn't save who?"

"My… parents."

With that Sakura sighed and began to tell the story.

"Two years ago my parents where murdered. I was there when the were murdered, although the police said that I wasn't. I was hiding, I watched them die. I didn't even move, I was such a coward. It's because of me they died. Orochimaru told my parents if they had only given me to him, they wouldn't have to die because of me. He said I was worthless, but my parents said I wasn't. I am worthless though. I could have killed him. I was only a few inches away from a gun. I just couldn't move I was so afraid that he would find me. I am a coward, I am worthless. I watched him tear my parents apart. I couldn't look away. I wanted to help, I really did."

"No Sakura, you are not worthless, you were afraid. I thought the same thing, because the exact same thing happened to me, except I ran. I ran away instead of helping."

"I'm sorry Sasuke. You lost your whole family, I only lost my parents. It must have been a lot more painful for you."

"I had the same amount of pain as you. That's why I love you. We have shared the same experiences. We both feel the same way. And we are the only people who can truly know how each other feel."

He kissed her hand and told her to go back to sleep. She did, but he couldn't.

'I love her. I can finally love again. But after tonight can she love me?'

With that he went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Too Soon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. My sister tried to kill herself, and we had to spend a couple days at the hospital. No need to worry, she learned her lesson from it. It's still very upsetting though. L**

**Ch. 9: Too Soon**

Sakura awoke the next morning, to find someone's arms wrapped around her waist. Out of instinct, she screamed.

"AHHH! GET OFF ME!"

"SAKURA, CALM DOWN! IT'S JUST ME, SASUKE!"

"S-Sasuke? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No Sakura, don't apologize, I understand. Besides, today we start your training."

"Training?"

"Self defense. I teach four courses a week, and I want to be your personal trainer."

"Ummm…Okay, let's go! Oh, before I forget, YOU'RE IT!"

Sakura jumped out of the bed, leaving a surprised Sasuke behind. Once he grasped what she had said, he chased after her. When he caught up to her, he tackled her, and started to tickle her.

"Do you give up Sakura?"

"N-N-NO! I WI-WILL NEVER GI-GIVE U-UP!" She screamed between fits of laughter.

**Start Lemon:**

Just then he leaned down and kissed her. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth. After a minute they broke apart, breathless with eyes glazed over. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her on the neck. When he began to fondle her breast, she moaned. He slipped off the silk nightgown that he had leant to her last night. Much to his surprise, she was already naked.

'Damn she's beautiful.'

He pulled her into another long, deep, passionate kiss, while tweaking her nipples. She moaned into his mouth. Then, he pulled her nipple into her mouth and she let out a small gasp. He smiled while he ran small circles over her nipples. Once she began to moan, he sucked harder while he trailed down her thigh. As soon as his had went between her legs, she froze and started to cry.

**End Lemon:**

"P-please don't Sasuke. I-I'm not ready yet."

By this time, she was almost hysterical. Then the events of yesterday struck him, and he removed his hand.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I forgot about yesterday. I promise, I won't ever hurt you. We won't do anything until you're ready."

"S-S-Sasuke, I'm s-sorry, I-I should've…."

"Sakura, stop. I'm the one who should be sorry. I forgot and I made you cry. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke began to cry and Sakura sat up.

"Sasuke, it's okay, please calm down."

"I'm sorry didn't get there in time, it's my fault. I should have been there!"

"No Sasuke, it's not your fault. You didn't know. I'll be alright, in time. Besides, it's time to get up and start training."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Come on Sasuke get up. I want to kick your ass today."

He looked up at her and smiled.

"You really think you can kick my ass. You think you can beat the 'Sasuke Uchiha' in a battle?"

She hit him on the head, completely oblivious to the fact that she was till naked. While she walked away, he watched her shake her ass back and forth. He felt his pants tighten again and looked down.

'Damn her. Does she even know what she does to me?' _'You better do something about that, it hurts.' _'Don't you think I know that? I'll take care of it in the shower.'

With that, Sasuke decided to go take his shower.

'Will she ever remember who I truly am? Will she ever get her memory back?'


	10. Chapter 10: Kickin' Your Ass

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked that last lemon. It's the second one I've ever wrote, and I decided that I wanted to add some more drama to my story by placing it there. MUAHAHA!**

**Ch. 10: Kickin' Your Ass**

Sakura was excited about her first day of training, until it started.

"SMACK!"

"OUCH SASUKE! THAT HURT!"

"Sorry, but if you want to get stronger, you'll have to take some bruises."

"Ya, I know, but do you have to hit so hard?" Sakura asked rubbing her arm.

"Yes, you do think that an assailant will be easy on you just because you are a dainty girly-girl?" Sasuke knew that he would piss her off when he said that.

A wide-eyed, angry inner Sakura screamed, _'LET'S KICK HIS FANCYPANTS ASS!'_

"Dainty girly-girl?" Sakura's eyebrow was twitching in anger.

'_Oh shit! Did you have to call her that?" _'Shut up and start running!'

Just as Sasuke was trying to get away, Sakura landed a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. Sasuke fell on the floor and got back up.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I used to have a black belt in karate."

Sakura charged him at full speed and punched him in the jaw. He fell backwards, but did a flip.

"Okay, I guess it's time for me to get serious Sakura."

"Fine with me, Moneybags."

"MONEYBAGS! WHY YOU LITTLE…."

"Awww, did I strike a nerve?"

Sasuke charged, but Sakura managed to block every attack. When Sasuke thought that he would finally get a hit in, Sakura appeared behind him.

'What? How did she do that?'

'Time to put him out for the count!'

"CRACK!"

Sakura landed a solid blow to his side, which in turn cracked one of his ribs.

'Oh shit, I hurt him.'

"GODDAMN IT SAKURA! ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING HURT ME, CAUSE YOU CRACKED MY RIB!"

Just as Sakura was about to help Sasuke, something happened to her hand.

**Author's Note: MUAHAHA! I left a cliff hanger. Don't you just love me. Please review, you don't have to, I'm still going to write my next chappie just for my enjoyment. Sorry, I'm a very sarcastic person. LOL.**


	11. Chapter 11: Painful Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing….LOL.**

**Author's Note: For everyone currently reading my fanfic, I know it seems a bit rushed, but you will very shortly find out why. I also know that I have yet to mention the others in my fic, but I'm getting to that. MUAHAHA!**

**Ch. 11: Painful Memories**

"AHHHHHH! IT BURNS!"

"SAKURA! SAKURA, WHAT'S WRONG!"

"SASUKE IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO BAD!"

Sakura started to cry as she fell on the floor. Just as Sakura fell to the floor, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, and Lee came into the training area.

"SAKURA! WHAT'S WRONG!" Screamed a distraught Naruto.

"IT HURTS! IT BURNS SO BAD!"

Just then her eyes glazed over and her breathing went shallow. She started to shake convulsively as her memories came flooding back to her.

"OMG! SOMEBODY GET HELP!"

"No Tenten," said Neji. "Look at the black and red marks on her hand and arm. That's Orochimaru's seal. She getting back all of her memories."

"She's finally going to be able to remember. After all these years, she'll remember everything. She'll remember that she has known Sasuke and the rest of us since we were little, she'll remember that her parents died when she was 2 years old, and she'll remember that she and Sasuke fell in love when she was 12. We're finally going to have our Sakura back."

Tenten ran up to Neji and collapsed into his arms and cried. Hinata looked up at Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Naruto-kun, She's finally going to remember us. She's finally going to remember."

Naruto went up to her and pulled her into a loving embrace. She looked up and her lips crashed against his. Surprise, Naruto just closed his eyes and fell into the kiss.

'Since when was Hinata-chan so bold!' _'Since she figured out that you liked her.' _'What are you talking about?' _'You remember that day you went swimming and Hinata-chan came up to you and started talking to you, and you got out of the water, but you didn't realize that you were standing there naked. All the while she gaped at your rather large, if I do say so myself, member.' _'Oh yeah, I can't believe I've been so blind. I guess I'll have to put on the moves tonight. Hehe!'

Sasuke tried to get, but only crashed back to the floor.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?" Ino asked.

"I called Sakura a dainty girly-girl and she kicked my ass."

All the while Sasuke was slowly crawling over to her. When he finally reached her he sat up and pulled the unconscious Sakura into his lap.

'I remember the pain of getting my memories back. It hurts a lot. I hope that she can forgive me for not telling her about her life. I promised her a long time ago that I would never let anyone hurt her, but I broke my promise.' '_Hey, no reason to tear up here. Keep strong you're in front of everybody man. You still have an image to maintain.' _'I don't care about that. I have longed to tell her that I am sorry for letting her get hurt. I have wanted to apologize for not being there. Twice I have failed her. I hope I don't fail her a third time.'

"S-S-Sasuke-kun? Is that really you? Y-you look so different. I don't remember you looking quite so old. I-Ino? Tenten? Neji? Hinata? Naruto? Is that you guys? Who is that behind…."

Sakura trailed off when she saw Lee.

"L-L-Lee!" said Sakura in a panicked tone.

"Of course it's Lee Sakura-chan, who did you think he was?"

"No…NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Sakura, what's wrong? Why do you want Lee to leave?" Asked Sasuke.

"H-h-he hurt me. He hurt me so bad. He tried to….to…"

"What did he try to do? Tell me what he tried."

Sasuke looked up shooting daggers at a sweating and clearly scared Lee.

"He tried to take….to take…"

"What did he try to take?"

"Me."

It was a barely audible whisper.

"YOU!" Naruto screamed and charged.

Unfortunately, Lee was able to dodge the attack and flee. Sasuke caught Lee outside and slammed him into the side of the building.

"If you leave now and never come back, I will spare your life. If you ever come back, I will kill you."

Lee listened intently at the venom in his deadly clam voice.

"I-I-I will take my leave. I am sorry to have hurt Sakura-chan."

With that Lee left forever.

**Author's Note: Sorry Lee lovers, he is the bad guy in my fic, well partially bad guy. At least he apologized, but he didn't really mean it. He wants her. LOL. Anyway, I hope you like my next chappie. Till then. C Ya. Freebird22259**

**P.S. I have just looked back through my fic and realized that I have a few spelling errors. I would like to apologize for that, Errors happen…LOL.**


	12. Chapter 12: Telling Juicy Secrets

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! DAMN IT!**

**Ch. 12: Telling Juicy Secrets**

"Where's that back stabbing bastard Sasuke-teme?"

"I told him to leave forever or I would kill him."

"Oh, well. How's Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know, right now Tenten, Ino, and Hinata are with her. I guess they are trying to see how much she remembers."

**With The Girls:**

"Sakura, do you remember us?"

"I remember you now. You guys acted like I was new, until I got my memory back. I want to kill Orochimaru for what he did to me!"

"Sakura, we're so glad that your back!" Ino screamed and hugged her.

"Guys, there's something I haven't told you. While I wasn't myself, Sasuke and I had…Sasuke took my….Sasuke and I made love."

"YOU WHAT! OMG SAKURA! Was it good? How big is he? Give us the juicy details." All three girls screamed at the same time.

"Okay, well, we went back to his place…"

**With The Boys:**

"YOU WHAT! OMG SAKURA! Was…."

"I wonder what they are talking about?"

Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke snuck up to the door.

"Okay, well, we went back to his place and he gave me a tour. Then we went into his ball room and he played a beautiful slow song…."

'OMG! She's telling them about the night I made love to her. Should I stay or go?' _'Stay, it will be fun to hear her side of the story.'_

**With The Girls:**

"He told me that he was meant to love me and then I kissed him. We went into his bedroom and he took off his shirt and kissed me again. It was such a passionate kiss, that I almost pounced on him." Sakura felt a chill creep up her spine remembering and she shivered noticeably.

"He dimmed the lights and I threw him on the bed. I was kissing slowly down his neck, licking small circles. I took off his pants and started to nibble on his earlobe."

At that thought, Sakura bit her lip in remembrance. Sasuke could feel himself starting to harden at the thought of that night. The way she was telling the story in a real sexy voice wasn't helping either.

"I took off his boxers and I remember asking myself how it was going to fit because he is huge!" Sakura blushed at the thought.

"Don't feel bad Sakura, I remember me thinking the same thing when Shikamaru and I first made love." Ino's eyes glazed over at the memory.

"Wait, Ino-chan, you have had sex too? Why didn't you tell me? I mean I guess I understand, since I didn't tell anyone that Neji and I had s…"

"OMG! Tenten-chan, You have had sex with Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Well, yes."

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino burst out laughing. The boys merely blushed at what they were hearing.

"Why didn't we ever tell each other? So Hinata, Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes, I am. I only want one man to take me virginity."

Hinata quickly covered her mouth because she had said too much.

"OMG! Hinata, you actually like someone? Who? They must be pretty damn special for you to want to do the horizontal tango with them."

"I-I like… No, I really care a lot about… Naruto."

All the girls shrieked and Naruto got up and jumped up and down. He wanted to scream, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I can't believe you want to make love with Naruto!"

"So, time to spill Tenten, how big is Neji?" Neji almost ran inside the room, but the boys stopped him.

"Well, he's about 10 inches long and about 4 inches around!"

"Ouch, how did you get that in there girl. It must have been a tight fit." Said Ino.

"Well, what about you Miss Ino, how big is Shikamaru?" Shikamaru almost blew their cover by falling over.

"He's about 10 inches as well, but he's only 3 inches around."

"So, Hinata-chan, have you ever seen Naruto's penis?" Hinata blushed, but replied almost instantly.

"Yes actually I have, it was on accident."

"Phf. Yeah right, spill. How big is the mighty Naruto Uzumaki!"

"He's actually about 11 inches long and 3 inches around."

"Wow! No way! I would have never guess that Naruto was that BIG!" screamed Tenten and Ino. Sakura just sat there opened mouthed. Then she started laughing.

"What about you, Sakura? How big is the all-mighty God Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES!" All three girls screamed in unison.

"Well he's 12 inches long and 5 inches around."

"OMG! How did it fit? I bet you only took half of it in." Said Ino.

"Actually, he fit perfectly, almost as if we were made for each other."

"It was the same with Neji."

"And Shikamaru."

"Wow, this is so cool. It's almost like we have met our soul mates."

"So Hinata, when are you going to ask Naruto-chan out?"

"Today."

"Really! That's great! I am so happy for you Hinata-chan!" All the girls gave her a hug.

"So Sakura back to your story."

"Okay. So I took his penis in my mouth and started to suck on it slowly and run my tongue over the tip of it, and when he started to moan I went faster. He couldn't hardly handle it, so he pushed me on my back. He kissed me on my neck and unlaced my dress. He took one of my nipples in his mouth while he fondled my other breast. It felt so good, and it felt so right. I was begging him to go farther, but he wanted to torture me. He took off my dress and looked at my lacy red thongs, and I could see him wince as he got harder. So he finally slipped one finger inside of me, and I couldn't help but moan."

She licked her lips, which were flushed, and the guys could see her eyes were glazed over. As she told her story, all the guys found themselves hardening.

"Then after he saw I wanted more, he slipped another finger in. He went slow at first, but then he picked up speed. He doesn't know that I almost screamed out his name. He finally poised himself at my entrance and asked if I was sure. I told him that I wanted him to be the one to take my virginity. He pushed in slowly, which hurt really bad, until he reached my barrier. He stopped, but I told him to break it. He thrust in hard, and to his amazement, and mine, his penis went all the way in. I was crying pretty hard, but he said he would go slow. He did and when I finally got used to the pain…OMG, I can't even describe it. It was pure magic. It felt so good. Then we both came a couple of minutes later."

"Wow Sakura, that sounded like heaven. I remember the first time Neji and I had sex. It was heaven on Earth. Damn it! Now I'm getting horny thinking about it!"

"I remember the first time I had sex with Shikamaru. It was…it was…WHOA! I'm getting horny too! I know what I'm going to be doing when I get out of here!"

All the girls laughed. The boys jaws dropped as Sakura told that story, but when they thought it was over, she spoke again.

"I'm not even close to done yet you guys. He was still erect inside of me when he collapsed on top of me. So I flipped him over and started to ride that boy. At first it was slow and then he started to moan. You guys remember how fast I can run right? Well as soon as he started to moan, I broke out at full speed and he almost screamed. If I would had just gone as fast as I really can, he would have been screaming my name."

"Holy shit Sakura! So How fast can you really run?" Asked all three girls.

"You know that race we did?"

"Yeah."

"I could have finished that in less than a minute, but I didn't want to be a showoff."

"WOW! You should try that technique on him, It would rock his world!"

"I might just do that tonight. After that incident I told you guys happened to me, I didn't think I could trust another guy, but now that my memory is back, I know I can trust Sasuke. I can't wait till tonight."

"Why?"

"Well, since I'm pretty much rich now, I am taking us shopping for some sexy lingerie. We are going to rock their worlds."

**With The Guys:**

The guys had moved away from the door and started talking.

"Dude, sounds like you have a pretty wild girl." Said all three guys.

"Yeah Sasuke, how come you didn't tell us?" Asked Naruto.

"For the same reason you didn't tell me. We all know that when stuff like this happens if we tell anyone, we will never be able to live it down if our girls find out. It's okay for girls because another girl will never say anything for fear of having her story told. With guys, it's sort of a pride thing. Other guys will congratulate you and shit."

"I can't wait for the girls to go shopping tonight!"

"Yeah."

"Hn."

"I can wait."

All three boys looked at Naruto.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't have a girlfriend, and I have never had sex, remember."

"Right, sorry man I forgot."

**With The Girls (Now Private Conversation):**

"Guys, I have to tell you something." Said Hinata.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Tonight, I am going to tell Naruto that I love him. If he feels the same way, I am going to blow his socks off. Remember, I can see all his erogenous points." Hinata blushed, but looked satisfied with herself.

All the girls stared at her with mouths wide open. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Hinata, that's great! When did you get so…so BOLD!"

"The first time I saw Naruto naked, but I have liked him way before then. Funny thing was, he was totally unaware that he was naked, and I couldn't quit staring." Hinata laughed, and licked her lips. The girls saw her eyes glaze over.

They all screamed, "HINATA'S SUPER HORNEY!"

Unfortunately, it was so high pitched that the boys couldn't make out what they said.

"Damn, I wonder what that was all about?"

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, I'm weird. I hope you guys like this. Oh and just so nobody gets confused over Hinata, she has been in love with Naruto since she was 9 and vice versa, even if he didn't know she was. So yah, toodles.**


	13. Chapter 13: Sexy Lingerie

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Author's Note: WARNING: This chapter contains Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten expressing how they look in sexy lingerie. LOL. Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of writer's block.**

**Ch. 13: Sexy Lingerie**

Sakura got dressed and the girls were off. Sakura opened her garage to reveal her newest car. It was a red Ferrari with pink cherry petals flowing down the side.

"Ooh, Sakura it's so pretty!" Said all three girls at the same time.

"Well, let's get goin' girls!"

Sakura hopped in and turned up the music. Ironically is was the four girls favorite song: Switch By Will Smith. They began to sway their hips to the music. Sakura revved the engine and sped out of the garage, leaving behind some very confused boys as to how Sakura bought the car.

"Hey girls, where do you want to go shopping?"

"…UNLEASHED!" They all screamed in unison.

Sakura could still remember the schedule for the delivery of new clothes. Which means that today, Sasuke wouldn't know what the new designs look like until about a week from now. She of course could get access to the back room, since everyone knew her to be Sasuke's girl. Thinking about that made her smirk.

The girls arrived at Unleashed, and Sakura Sauntered into the store.

"Hi, Ayame. How are you doing today?"

"S-Sakura-chan, you got your memory back?"

"Yes, isn't great. Can we go take a look at the new lingerie?"

Ayame's eyebrow shot up in instant.

"What are guys going to look at lingerie for?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Well, we are planning on surprising the guys."

"I see…Sure go on and take a look."

All four girls were blushing furiously as walked into the back. When they saw the new collection they gasped.

"Wow! Come on let's split up and search!"

After a few minutes, the girls came back with tons of lingerie in their hands.

"Here's how we are going to do this, well separate our clothes into several categories each trying on the same category. The categories will be: lace, silk, see-through, and dominatrix. We will judge each other on how we look when we pick our favorite outfit from each category. Okay let's go!"

Each girl scrambled to get a dressing room. In the next instant they all came out wearing something lacey. They looked at each other.

Tenten had on a light blue tank top lined with lace and a pair of royal blue boy shorts lined with lace. The girls whistled and she smiled.

Ino had on a Dark purple lace cami set. Sakura went up behind her and smacked her ass. Ino jumped and blushed.

Hinata had on a dark pink, lacey tank top that just reached above her belly button, and a pair of light pink, lacey boy shorts. Hinata looked at herself and blushed.

"WOW Hinata! You have such a great body, why don't you show it off a little?" said Sakura.

"I wanted only Naruto-kun to see it."

"You have grown bold Hinata! I like this drastic change, it suits you."

Sakura was wearing a black tube top with red lace, that barely reached two inches below her chest and a pair of red lacey boy shorts.

"OOH GIRL! If you get anymore hot, Sasuke will die from your sexiness." Said Ino.

The next category was silky.

The girls came out and looked at each other.

Tenten was wearing a dark green, silk gown that just came two inches above her knee with lime green thongs.

"You remind me of an apple….Can I eat you?" Sakura asked teasingly.

Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura just burst out laughing. Then they turned toward Ino.

Ino was wearing a silk back teddy with purple silk thongs.

"That definitely shows off your curves Ino." They looked at Hinata and looked a bit shocked.

Hinata was wearing a magenta silk gown that touched her knees, clung to her body, and showed a surprising amount of cleavage with a pair of red silk thongs. Everybody around her was shocked.

"Hinata, you look…you look fantastic!" They all screamed. Then they all turned to Sakura.

Sakura was wearing a blue-green gown that clung to her body, tied up the front and sides, showed a good amount of cleavage, and was just barely covering her defined bottom.

"Sakura, if Sasuke never wants to even come out of his room after he sees you in that, I won't be surprised." said Ino. The others merely nodded their agreement.

The next category was see-through. The girls ran back to their dressing rooms, and began to pick their favorite outfit.

Tenten came out wearing a black see-through nightie with a pattern of roses encircling her middle with a pair of black see-through boy shorts that had roses running across her defined bottom.

"Tenten, you look so sexy!" they all screamed. It was now Ino's turn.

Ino was wearing the same thing, but she had purple lilies that ran across hers.

"Ino that's looks so good on you!" It was Hinata's turn.

Hinata was wearing the same thing as well, but it had roses running across it.

"Just look at you Hinata! I never thought that I would get to take you lingerie shopping!" They looked at Sakura.

Sakura was wearing the same thing, but cherry blossom petals swirled around her chest area and bottom.

"Wow Sakura! You look amazing in that!" Said all three of the girls.

"just look at us! We all picked the same outfit! Must be our intuition."

The next category was dominatrix.

They ran to the dressing room, but didn't come out as fast. After a couple minutes of choosing which outfits they wanted, they ran out. They were so stunned at what each other was wearing, that they couldn't speak.

Tenten was wearing a dark green latex zip-up top with a mid-thigh length skirt and a pair of black heals that laced up her calf.

Ino was wearing a full body latex suit with Black ankle boots. She also had a whip and handcuffs.

Sakura was wearing a long-sleeved black latex shirt that stopped just below her breast, a red latex miniskirt, and Black knee length boots. The biggest shock of it all was Hinata.

Hinata was wearing a black and purple gown that laced up the front and sides, had slits on each side up to her ass, thigh-high boots, and was holding out a whip. The only reason anybody could see the slits was because she was standing in a very seductive pose.

"Hinata, if I was a guy, I would bang you till your brains fell out!" said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, but I only want one man to see me like this."

They all laughed and got changed into their regular clothes. Just as she was about to pay for the clothes, all four or their cell phones went off, and what was more weird, was that they got the same message:

We are going to have a double-double date. So dress really nice…and sexy. We'll see you guys at 9:00.

Sakura looked at her watch, it was already 7:00!

"Guys we have to get moving!"

Sakura paid for the clothes and ran to her car. Then next thing she knew, she was pulling a special dress out of the closet.

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I got a bit busy and didn't have time to type this wonderful chappie. I left you guys at a cliffy, so I will have a new chapter up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: DoubleDouble Date

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I am beginning to hate having to type this…LOL.**

**Author's Note: This chapter contains adult situations, which will be leading up to my next chapter. This chapter contains foreplay. LOL. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 14: Double-Double Date**

The girls got to Saukra's house, but they didn't understand why they were there, and not home.

"I have a very, umm, large collection of clothes you guys can wear. I just around the corner."

As soon as they rounded the corner, they saw a giant closet. As soon as Sakura opened it, the girls started to go through the clothes. They saw Sakura walk away from them to another door in the room. They turned around, and she opened it to show off a very LARGE collection of shoes. Then she walked over to another door, but she had to pull it out to the side. It was a rather large vanity, big enough for the four of them to use at one time. When she started to leave they stopped her.

"Where are you going Sakura-chan?"

"I am going to take a shower. You guys can join me if you want, It's a huge shower."

"How did you get all this stuff in your house anyways?"

"Well, this room with all my stuff, was a spare room that I converted over to be my wardrobe, that only you guys can know about. And the shower room is just as big, it was also a spare room. Come on I'll show you."

They walked across the hall to another big room. The shower room was a light rosy pink, with cherry blossom petals lining the tiles. It was a nice room. The shower itself was white, had four different benches so you could sit down, and Sakura had already put out all the girls favorite flower scented shampoos. She had suspected Sasuke was going to do a double-double date tonight. Call it woman's intuition.

'_Right…You heard him say something about going on a double-double date earlier.'_ 'Shut up! The readers don't know that!' (I thought I'd throw it a little of my own weird humor…LOL.)

They all got undressed, they had seen each other naked before, so it really didn't matter. They were like sisters. They all climbed into the nice warm shower, got their hair wet, and put shampoo in their hair. They let the shampoo stay in their for a couple of minutes.

"So, Sakura-chan, what are you going to wear tonight?" asked Ino.

"It's a surprise." Sakura simply replied.

"I bet it's going to be something super sexy." said Hinata.

"Hinata, we have corrupted you!" said Sakura.

"No you didn't, you just opened my eyes and made me realize that I can't always be afraid to be me. I don't care what my father says this time. I have never been this determined for someone to like me." she simply stated.

"I'm glad that we could be of help, Hinata-chan." said Tenten.

They rinsed their hair, and got out of the shower. They towel dried themselves and put on a fresh towel when they were about to leave. Sakura opened the door, but couldn't see much through the steam, when she bumped into something hard.

"Ouch, what the hell?" When the steam cleared, she saw four men drooling all over themselves. The she looked down and to the side and realized that they were all in towels.

"Sasuke? What are you guys doing here so early?" Sakura casually asked.

'I want to take her NOW! He screamed in his head.'

Sakura just happened to look down, when his pants grew tight.

"Umm…guys, I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Come on Sasuke-kun, I need to talk to you."

'Maybe I should wear a towel more often, it seems to kill him in his pants.' she smirked mentally. 'Just wait till he seems me in that tonight!'

When she grabbed his arm to lead him out, she accidentally brushed against his erection, causing him to grow ever more hard. It was very painful. We she reached her room and shut the door. She turned around to ask him a question, but could say nothing as hungry lips crashed down on her. Sakura nearly fell over, but steadied herself, and fell into the kiss. When they broke apart, she stood opposite of him.

"What was that all about Sasuke-kun?"

"I….I….I need you Sakura. I need you more than I have ever needed anything in the world. When that man did what he did to you, I felt like it was my fault. I should have been there for you, but now, I'm going to show you that you can have pleasure while having sex. I'm going to make you forget all about him."

With every step he took, she took one back. That is, until she fell on the bed. When Sasuke saw this, he lunged himself towards her. She moved out of the way in time, but fell on the floor, with her legs sprawled open. She felt a little dizzy, but in a second, Sasuke had managed to pull her up on her hands, so that she was upside down. He held her legs apart, and looked at her hungrily. He blew on her clit, and she shuddered. He took it further, and bent his head down so that he could lightly suck on it. She moaned out and he smirked. She nearly fell over when he nipped at her clit playfully.

"Sasuke…that feels good. But, there's someone behind you.

Startled, he turned around, only to have Sakura get out of his hold and push him on the bed. She had his hands tucked under her knees and she was straddling his chest.

'Damn her, doesn't she know what she's doing to me right now!' _'I think she knows exactly what she's doing to you. Look at her Einstein.'_

When he did, he noted the lust in her eyes and the way she licked her lips hungrily. That made him stiffen more. She could feel his penis on her back, and she gingerly played with the tip. She liked the way she had control over him right now. His breathing got heavy and she saw that he closed his eyes, so he could get under control before something bad, but good, happens.

'Closing his eyes on me, was a bad idea.'

She quickly turned around, she stilled had his hands pinned, she took his penis in her mouth. Sasuke didn't even realize she had turned around, until he looked up and saw that he was staring at her vagina. When he felt his penis slide into her mouth, he gasped. She smirked and nipped the head a little until she heard him moan again. He had been trying to lick her clit, but couldn't reach it. It was just sitting there taunting him. He noted that she was wet.

'Maybe I should let him have a little fun too. I'm sure it's killing him to have to look at it and not be able to touch it.' She smirked. 'Nah, changed my mind.'

'She's going to keep this up until I cum. If she nips the head of my penis again, I don't think I'll be able to control myself.'

Just then, she did the one thing that she knew would set him off, she nipped the head of his penis. Pulling his hands free, he jerked her backwards, until he could reach her clit. He gingerly took it in his mouth and nipped on it as she moaned. He switched to sucking on it. She was still trying to suck his dick, while moaning at the same time. Little did she know that those little vibrations from her moan, pushed him farther.

Her breathing became more of a pant, and Sasuke knew that they were both about to reach their climax. Sasuke looked at Sakura's face for a minute, and decided to take it to the next step. He inserted one finger, but she didn't freeze. Sakura moaned. Sasuke noted that she was still really tight.

"Sasuke…I want…I want more." Her breathing hitched as he inserted another finger.

Then he started to move them inside and out of her, slowly at first, until she begged for him to speed up. Every time he would speed up, so would she. Then, he decided to see just how fast she could go. He fingered her at top speed, causing her to scream out his name. So she began to play his game. She was faster than he was, and before he knew it, he had came. Sakura was still holding out, and almost cried when he took his fingers out of her. He made her cum by taking one little, tiny nip at the top of her clit. He could see he juices flowing and he licked them up, noting how she always smelled and tasted like strawberries. She got off of him and said that they needed to get dressed. Just as he reached the door, he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist.

"That was just a preview of what you and the boys are getting tonight, Sa-su-ke-kun." She said in a very seductive voice in his ear, adding a little nibble on his earlobe.

Sasuke walked into the living room with the rest of the guys.

"Did they take that shower…together?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I can't believe they were only wearing towels." said Neji, blushing slightly.

"Sakura said that was just a preview from what we are getting tonight. She said it in a really seductive voice too."

"How seductive? Very seductive or only slightly seductive? What do you suppose they have planned?"

"Well, Neji-kun, I'm so glad that you asked." The boys turned around to see Sakura in a towel only. She was walking up to Neji swaying her hips from side to side.

"Got up close to him like this," said Sakura grabbing Neji's waist from behind. "And whispered in his ear like this Ne-ji-kun." she said when she got really close to ear.

Sakura then proceeded to walk off to get dressed and leave a furiously blushing Neji behind, a slightly jealous Sasuke, and a very confused Naruto.

"Okay they're definitely up to something, I just don't know what." stated Neji after his blush died down.

At that moment, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata came downstairs. (Pay attention to the necklaces and it will tell you which style of lingerie each girl is going to wear in my next chappie. MUAHAHA!)

Ino was wearing a red strapless dress that came up to her mid-thigh. The bottom of the dress sloped to the left, causing the left side to be longer. The dress seemed to be a second skin on Ino, and it showed off a little bit of cleavage. She was wearing a pair of metallic red high heels. Her hair was down around her face, instead of pulled up. She had on light pink eye shadow and lipstick, some black eyeliner, blush, and mascara. She had on a lacey choker with had a ruby in the middle of it.

Tenten was wearing an emerald green spaghetti strap dress that came to her knees and had butterflies on it with a 2 inch split up the side. It hugged her figure, showing off her nice curves and showed a bit of cleavage. She was wearing a pair of black wedge boots that went up to just below her knee. The shoes had butterflies on them as well. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. She had on light green eye shadow, light mocha frost lipstick, black eyeliner, and mascara. She was wearing a set of silver hoop earrings and a silk chocker with an emerald in the middle of it.

Hinata was wearing a Dark purple dress that was about mid-thing, strapless, clingy, and absolutely gorgeous on her. It had blue roses lining one side of the dress, while the other side laced up. She was wearing a pair of mid-calf high heel boots. She had on light blue eye shadow, light pink lipstick, black eyeliner, and mascara. She had her hair down and it laid in waves surrounding her face. She had on a semi-transparent choker with an aquamarine in the middle of it.

"You girls look awesome." said the boys in unison.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Coming Sasuke-kun!" she screamed.

Sakura walked down the stairs slowly. When she reached the bottom and turned around the corner, everyone was staring at her.

She was wearing a red and black knee length Japanese style dress with black dragons on it, that has a slit about 2 inches long on each side. She was wearing a pair of red and black high heels that laced up her calf to the back of her knee. She had on pink eye shadow, icy pink lipstick, black eyeliner, mascara, and a tiny amount of blush. Her hair was up in a clip, curled, and loosed tendrils curved around her face. She had on a pair of silver hoop earrings and a black latex chocker with a dragon on it. Neji looked at Naruto, who was thinking the same thing: Sasuke's mom.

She looked at Sasuke and smiled, but when he looked at her, there was hatred in his eyes. She stopped in her tracks and he ran out the door. Sakura caught up with him, and grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? What did I do wrong?" She was almost in tears.

"How could you Sakura? How could you take that dress?"

"I don't understand. I didn't take this dress, I bought it."

"Yeah, from where, my mother's grave?" He spat out, venom running deep within him.

"No….I bought it from…Unleashed."

Sakura turned and walked away, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. Someone grabbed her hand and she turned to see who it was.

"What Sasuke, I already told you…"

He silenced her with a kiss.

"I'm sorry, you just look so much like her when you wear that dress." he whispered in her ear.

"What? Who do I look like?"

"My…Mother. That is the same design dress my mother was buried in, except hers had cherry blossoms on it. I do have to say though, you look a lot hotter than she did." he laughed against her neck.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I'll go change, I swear I didn't know."

"No Sakura, I knew you would end up having that dress. My mother wanted me to give it to the one I loved, so I did, without even knowing it." he whispered.

He looked up and she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"You look nice, let's go back and have our date."

"Okay…Sa-su-ke-kun." she whispered in his ear and nipped at his neck. Just as her was about to grab her waist, she walked towards the house shaking her ass because she knew that he was watching.

'Damn, that girl is going to be the death of me. Her and that perfect ass.' he thought.


	15. Hot Nights And Passionate Kisses Pt 1

**Author's Note: Sorry for not posting my last two chappies sooner. I had a bit of writer's block. I hope you guys really like this chappie. LOL. Tuns out this is a long chapter, so my four lemons will be in the next chappie. That's right _FOUR_ lemons. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 15: Hot Nights and Passionate Kisses: Pt. 1**

'Damn it Sakura, stop shaking your ass while you walk.' _'Sasuke, you know you like it when she shakes her ass for you.' _'Shut up hentai.' _'HENTAI! I'm not the one looking at her ass!' _'Good point.'

'He's going to pounce on me if keep shaking my ass at him.' _'He likes to see you shake your ass. So why don't we have a little fun with it.' _'You're right, but how?' _'Just stop walking and bend over for a minute, he's not paying attention, so he should bump right into your ass. That should really arouse him.' _'You're soooo evil! I guess that's why you are part of me.' She smirked.

Just then, Sakura stopped and bent over. As planned, Sasuke ran right into her, and he had to grab her waist to keep himself from falling over. Sakura looked back at him and gave him a mischievous smile. A smile crept up his lips and he pulled back and bumped her ass with his hips. She let out a gasp and he noted that they should try that later.

'Maybe I shouldn't have done that, but that felt a bit too good. Now, he'll want to try having sex that way.'

He felt her shudder and she stood up strait. He still hadn't let go of her waist.

"So why did you stop so suddenly?" She moved his hands and started to walk back up to the house again.

"I thought that since you were staring at my ass so much, I would let you touch it a little bit."

She turned around and saw that he had his mouth open. She gave him a sexy smile and turned back around. The next instant, she felt his hot breath on her neck and his hands on her waist.

"If I really wanted to touch your ass Sakura, I would have done this."

He grabbed her ass and gave it a little squeeze. She let out a slight gasp. He smirked and nipped her neck a little bit, while he rubbed her ass. He let her go and noted that she seemed a little flush. She opened the door, and stepped inside her house.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? You seem a bit flushed." said Naruto.

All the guys just stared at him, like he was an idiot.

Neji walked up to Sasuke and said, "If you keep this up, we'll never get on with our double-double date."

"Keep what up? I'm not doing anything." He tried to look innocent.

"_Right_. Well, since you're not doing _anything_, let's get going."

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Sakura.

"To a new club. It just opened. So let's get going."

They arrived at the new club, called 'Hot Nights', and went inside. A bouncer stopped them.

"Name?"

"Uchiha."

"Go ahead."

"Wow, that was easy, Sa-su-ke-kun." she whispered in his ear.

He shuddered feeling her breath on his skin. Sasuke looked around and found his brother behind the bar. He walked over and his friends followed.

"What do you want, I'm working." Itachi looked at him and then at Sakura. He smiled.

"And who's this beautiful woman?" he said taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed slightly.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm Sasuke-kun's girlfriend and you are?"

"Itachi Uchiha. I'm surprised that my brother hasn't mentioned me. You are much too beautiful to be with my little brother. If you come home with me, I'll show you how a real man treats a woman." he smirked, but not for long. Sasuke was glaring daggers at him. Just as he was about to say something, he heard a sickening crack followed by a screaming Sakura.

"CRACK!" the music stopped and everybody turned around. Itachi was holding his broken jaw where Sakura had just punched him.

"ITACHI, I WOULDN'T SLEEP WITH YOU IF THE FATE OF THE HUMAN RACE RELIED ON OUR REPRODUCING! AND ANOTHER THING, SASUKE IS MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!"

This was followed by another loud crack and a bleeding Itachi, who had flown to the back of the bar.

"THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! How the hell could he possibly think that I was going to let him get away with that?"

The music resumed and the group walked to the back of the club. The each sat down and looked at a rather pissed off Sakura.

"Oh Sakura-chan," Tenten said teasingly, "Let's dance."

"Okay!" Sakura said excitedly.

They stayed in close range so the boys could watch them dance.

They were all swaying their hips to the music, when Ino and Tenten trapped Hinata and Sakura in a dancing sandwich. Most guys found this very sexy and since they were trying to get to the boys before the night was over, they played along. Sakura turned around and faced Hinata.

"Okay girls, you know what we have to do, time to dirty dance." The girls looked at each other and smiled.

Tenten put her hands on Hinata's lower thighs, Hinata put her hands around Tenten's neck and pressed up against Sakura, Ino put her hands on Sakura's lower hips, and Sakura put her hands around Ino's neck and pressed up against Hinata.

The guys sat there wide eyed as they watched Hinata and Sakura's hips bump and grind and Ino and Tenten bumping their hips with Sakura and Hinata's asses.

"If they keep this up, we aren't going to be able to last the rest of the night." said Neji. The guys just nodded their heads.

They looked away for a moment as the songs switched. The second they looked back up, they saw Sakura and Hinata dirty dancing and Tenten and Ino dirty dancing. They were sweating and their clothes were sticking to their bodies. The guys had to order another drink, careful not to get drunk. As the songs switched, they switched partners. Ino with Hinata and Sakura with Tenten.

"Okay girls, time for phase two: roaming hands. Remember, do not go under clothes and do not grope. Just rub over and rest your hands." Sakura smiled and was shocked when Hinata grabbed Ino's ass.

So the entire time they danced, their hands roamed, and the guy's pants were slowly getting tighter.

"If they keep this up, I don't know if we are going to be able to wait until we get home." said Sasuke, obviously having trouble controlling himself.

"We? I don't have a girlfriend. I mean I really like Hinata-chan, I have for years, but were still not together." said a slightly sad Naruto.

"No offense Naruto, but even if you were, Hinata would probably be too shy to try anything." said Neji.

"I know."

Just then, the music stopped. Sasuke looked down at his watch and saw that it was 12:00 AM. When he looked up, a sweating, panting Sakura was inches away from his face. He wanted to take her now, but would wait. He noticed that Hinata had pulled Naruto into another room. Sakura sat down and ordered a 'Sex On The Beach w/extra sugar around the rim'.

**With Hinata and Naruto:**

"What did you want to talk to me about, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I-I have to ask you a very serious question Naruto-kun."

"Okay."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you, we have been friends for years and…"

"No, I mean do you like me as more than a friend?"

"I…uh…yes." Naruto looked down as if he had just been rejected.

Just then, Hinata let out a high pitched squeal and pulled Naruto's head up.

"I like you too Naruto-kun!"

She pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He was shocked and his lips were slightly open. Hinata took the opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth. He gasped a little, but soon melted into the kiss. He rested his hand on her knee, but soon after, it began to drift upwards. She stopped him.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I…"

"No Naruto-kun, it's okay, I just wanted to tell you that I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, Na-ru-to-kun." Hinata said in a very sexy, seductive voice.

It made shivers shoot up his spine, but before he could pull her into another kiss, she grabbed his hand and they were at the table with their friends. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten looked up at Hinata, wanting to know what had happened. She pulled them to the side. As soon as Hinata told them what happened, the club was filled with high pitched squeals. Sakura told her friends to go sit back down, and that she would be back in a minute.

"Excuse me, pardon me." she said making her way to the bar.

She was moving along the wall, when someone grabbed her by the waist and covered her mouth. She felt hot breath on her neck, and it scared her to death.

"I guarantee that I could make you squeal louder." the voice said.

Sakura started to struggle against the person realizing who was holding her. Itachi.

"Come now my little cherry blossom, do you struggle so much in bed as well? If so, then I bet you are pleasurable." He licked on her neck and bit her ear. She hissed in pain.

"Itachi, if you want to keep your hands and tongue intact, you will release my girlfriend."

"Now little brother, she broke my jaw, I have to pay her back somehow."

"Well It-ac-hi-kun, if you will let me turn around, I will apologize and give you something that I'm sure would like very much." said Sakura in a very sexy and seductive voice.

"Sakura, what are you doing!" asked Sasuke.

"Well, little brother, I guess she wants to taste a _real_ man." said Itachi.

Itachi released Sakura and let her turn around, but put his hands on her ass.

'_NO HE DID NOT JUST TOUCH OUR ASS! LET'S KILL HIM!'_

"Itachi-kun, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break your jaw." Sakura looked up at him and pouted a little. She pushed his legs open with her knee and let it rest just below his manhood.

"If you lean down just a little and close your eyes, I will make it up to you.

All the while, Sasuke sat there mortified. He wanted to help, but it looked like Sakura wanted his brother.

'Sakura, why…why are you doing this to me?'

"Okay, my little cherry blossom."

Just as Itachi leaned down, Sakura kneed him in the nuts.

"AHH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Sasuke looked up, just in time to see Sakura break the other side of his jaw, roundhouse him to the other side of the room, sprint to where he was attempting to get up, and stomp his private area repeatedly.

"AHHHH!" screamed Itachi. Sakura stopped and looked down, her eyes looked shadowed.

"If you **_EVER_** try to touch me again, I will make sure that you can never have sex with another woman. Is that clear Itachi?" Itachi nodded.

"Good, and another thing….Sasuke-kun, is the only person who will touch me in any way because…I love him."

Sasuke was stunned. He had told her many times that he loved her, but she had never said that she loved him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Sasuke-kun, I'm sure you hate me now." she was nearly in tears, but when she started to walk away someone grabbed her hand.

"Sakura…I-is that true? Do you really love me?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, I do love you. I have for a long time. I'd like to leave, so I don't cause you anymore pain."

Before she could even let go of his hand, he pulled her into a long, deep, passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, the were both out of breath and panting.

"I forgive you Sakura. Besides, it was funny as hell watching you beat the shit out of my brother."

"Yeah, but now he'll never be able to have kids. Oh well, that's what happens when someone touches me who isn't you."

They worked their way back to their friends.

"Hey guys, where have you been?"

"Well, Itachi grabbed me and pulled me into a room. Sasuke came in and threatened him. Itachi said he just wanted to make me pay for breaking his jaw. I acted like I was going to seduce him. I broke the other side of his jaw, kicked him to the other side of the room, and stomped his private area so hard he'll never have kids. Then I told him if he ever touched me, I would make sure he couldn't have sex anymore."

When Sakura finished her story, her friends looked at her stunned.

"What? I did have training to protect myself."

"Yeah, but we know Sasuke didn't teach you how to use your body as a weapon."

"No, I did that myself. Beside, have you ever gotten close to a guy and said his name in a sexy voice? They tense right up like someone just hit them. It's actually quite funny."

"Yeah, I think that every girl has done that."

"Well, I think we should get going, it's 1 AM." said Neji.

"Yeah, so where am I dropping everyone off at?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I am going home with you, but you can drop Naruto and Hinata off at her house." said Sakura. Sakura had her outfit picked up by his servant and put in Sasuke's bathroom, right across from the bed.

"_Her_ house?" asked Sasuke.

"Umm…yeah, I take it Naruto didn't tell you guys." said Tenten.

"Tell us what?" asked Neji.

"That I'm going out with Naruto." said Hinata.

"Really?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, really. I have liked Naruto-kun for years. I was afraid to get rejected, but Sakura-chan helped me to open up. I'm not afraid of anything anymore."

"Really, Hinata that's good. Thank you Sakura-chan." said Neji.

"For what, all I did was tell her a little story." said Sakura blushing. In fact, all the girl were blushing and all the guys were smirking at Sasuke.

"What?" asked Sasuke. The guys just shook their heads.

"Okay let's get going." said Sakura.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chappie didn't get to have the four lemons. My next chappie will pretty much be nothing but lemons. LOL. Anyway, I hope you liked this chappie. **


	16. Hot Nights and Passionate Kisses Pt 2

**Author's Note: Well, I am writing four lemons in this chapter, all of them are going to be different because all of them are going to have a different setting based on the form of lingerie each girl is wearing…LOL.**

**Ch. 16: Hot Nights and Passionate Kisses: Pt. 2**

"Well, Shikamaru, this is your stop. So hurry up and get out so I can spend some time with my girl."

"Gladly, thanks for the ride."

"Yes, thank you for the ride Neji."

Ino and Shikamaru got out of Neji's car and watched them drive away.

"Come on Shi-ka-ma-ru-kun, I have a surprise for you inside." said Ino in a really sexy voice.

"Okay sexy, what do you have for me?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

They went inside and went to Ino's room. Shikamaru laid down on her bed and closed his eyes.

"I'll be back Shi-ka-ma-ru-kun. I just want to change into my nights cloths so I can be comfortable. Then I'll show you your surprise."

Shikamaru opened one eye to look at her suspiciously, but immediately closed it after she went into her bathroom.

Ino looked at her outfit: a dark purple lace cami set. The tie-up shirt came up to her bellybutton and showed a lot of cleavage, and the boy shorts came just above her ass. (I left her outfit a secret in details….I know I am soooo mean. LOL.)

'If this doesn't get his attention, nothing will.' _'It better get his attention. He's never seen you in lingerie before.'_

Ino walked out and Shikamaru looked up. He gasped and stared at her. He felt his pants tighten.

"Ino, you look…amazing." Ino blushed and straddled his hips. She felt him harden.

"Aww, Shikamaru, I don't look that hot." she said, leaning down so he could get a good look down her shirt. She felt him harden more.

"I-Ino, I…"

She crushed his lips with her, effectively cutting him off. He was slightly shocked and his mouth was open. Ino slipped her tongue in and he gasped slightly. He soon fell into the kiss and rested his hands on her ass. All of the sudden, Shikamaru flipped her over so she was underneath him. She gasped slightly as his hands ran over her hard nipples. He remembered that no matter how many times they had sex, she was always so damn tight.

"You know Ino, your perfect D breast are almost busting out of your shirt, let me see if I can help them a little."

He pulled the center string and her shirt came undone and fell to the side. Shikamaru nipped at her neck and slowly made his way down to her nipple. He blew on it slightly causing Ino to shudder. He slowly took her nipple in his mouth and began to run little circles over the tip. She gasped and he flicked her other nipple slightly causing a low moan. Then he took her other nipple in his mouth and began to fondle the other breast. She moved her body up slightly and rubbed against his man hood causing him to nip slightly on her nipple. He let go of her nipple, only to be turned over so he was underneath her. He looked at her and she lifted his shirt off. She kissed down his neck and his stomach and stopped just above his pants.

She looked up at his rock hard abs and started to unbutton his pants. She unzipped his pants and took them off. He grabbed her ass and felt her shudder under his touch. She kissed back up his stomach and nipped his earlobe. When she felt she had teased him enough, she slid back down and took off his boxers. She looked at his hard member and took it in her mouth. She ran circles over the top of it and started to move up and down slowly. Then she got a little faster causing him to moan. Then she slowed down again. This gave him the opportunity to grab her and flip her over so that she was underneath him.

He kissed her neck causing her to moan. He moved down her stomach, licked her navel, and moved down in between her legs. His tongue flicked over her clit and she moaned. He took it in his mouth and sucked lightly until her heard her breaths grow ragged. Then he inserted two fingers almost making her scream. As he saw she was nearly her climax he pulled out his fingers and plunged into her hot well. He pulled in and out each time plunging deeper, picking up speed, and thrusting in harder.

"SHI-SHIKAMARU!" Ino screamed as she met her climax and her body shook.

"INO!" Shikamaru screamed as he spilled his seed inside of her.

Shikamaru collapsed on top of Ino. Both were panting and shaking. He rolled off of her and held her, until both of them caught their breath.

"You know Ino, I still desire you when you are in regular clothes. I..I love you and you will always be the person that I want to spend my life with. Nobody could ever begin to replace you in my heart if you ever left me cause I would never leave you."

Ino had tears in her eyes as she turned around to face him.

"I love you too. You are the only person for me.

Ino pulled him in for a kiss and then rested her head on his chest. Soon, both fell asleep.

**With Neji and Tenten:**

Neji and Tenten arrived at her house. They walked into her bedroom and Neji flopped on the bed and closed his eyes.

"I'll be back Ne-ji-kun, I want to get your surprise."

He looked up at her and looked a bit confused but smiled at her when she went into the bathroom. Tenten put on her outfit and looked at it: a dark green, silk gown with a low V neck that just came two inches above her knee with lime green thongs. She walked out and jumped on top of him because he still had his eyes closed. She straddled his chest and he opened his eyes. Tenten felt his pants tighten.

"Tenten, you look beautiful. Why are you wearing that outfit?"

"Why, don't you like it?"

"I do, but you know that I would find you attractive no matter what you look like right?"

"Yes, I just thought that it would be a nice surprise for you."

"So this is my surprise then?"

"No this is."

She bent down and took his lips in hers. He was shocked and had his mouth open a little bit. Tenten slipped her tongue in and it shocked Neji even more.

'She's never been so…hasty in wanting to make love. I like how she's acting tonight and she looks so sexy in that outfit. I want to rip it off her.' _'Then do it!' _'Maybe I will.' _'You should.'_

Instead of ripping it off, Neji slipped the gown over the top of her head. He looked at her. She looked flushed and her nipples were erect. He brushed his fingers over them and slowly slipped one in his mouth as he sat up, which made her fall onto his member. It didn't hurt her, but it felt good. Tenten slipped his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. She felt him harden when his bare chest touched hers. She kissed him, a long and passionate kiss. She skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped his pants without him even knowing. When he felt her lift up off of him and pull his pants off, he was shocked. She had never done that. He liked the new Tenten, she wasn't so shy in the bedroom. She pushed him down and took off his boxers. She pulled all of his manhood in her mouth. Slowly going up and down while making small circles with her tongue. He felt her straddle his body with her vagina facing him. He flicked her clit while she nipped playfully on the head of his penis. He inserted one finger, which made her gasp and moan as he moved it inside and out.

Then he decided to add another finger, which almost made her scream. No matter how many times they had sex, she always stayed as tight as a virgin. Neji turned Tenten around and flipped her over so that he was on top of her. He positioned himself and plunged into her. She screamed. He pulled in and out, slowly at first until her heard her ragged breaths. He picked up speed going in deeper and deeper until his member was completely inside of her. A few minutes later, they came together both shaking and sweaty. Neji collapsed on top of her. She liked to feel his weight on top of her. He rolled off of her and grabbed her by the waist as she turned over. She cuddled up next to him.

'He always smells so good.'

"Tenten, you didn't have to buy lingerie for me to want you."

"I know, I just thought that you might like it."

He kissed her and they went to sleep.

**With Hinata and Naruto:**

"Okay dobe, get out and go have fun with your new girlfriend."

"H-Hey Sasuke, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"When you and Sakura fell in love, what did it feel like?"

"It felt like…it felt like nobody could touch me. I noticed every breath she took, every move she made, and it made me love her. I could look past her faults and find her heart. We connected in that way. Why do you ask?"

"I…I think I love Hinata-chan."

"Duh, are you just catching on to your own feelings?"

"I guess I am. Okay, let's top talking about it, here come the girls."

"Ready to go Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes. I was just giving Naruto some advice."

"Oh, okay. Have fun Hinata-chan, and remember what I told you."

Sakura gave her a wink and got back into Sasuke's car. Naruto watched them drive off.

"Naruto-kun, let's go inside, I need to talk to you."

"Ummm…okay Hinata-chan, I need to tell you something when we get inside."

They walked into Hinata's house, went to her room, and sat on the bed.

"Naruto-kun, I have liked you for a very long time. Over the years I have known you, have grown to…to love you. Not as just a friend, but more. I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Hinata-chan. Until today, I didn't even know I did, but one of our friends opened up my eyes to my true feelings."

Hinata looked up and Naruto, leaned in and kissed him. The simple act made him gasp in surprise. Hinata took the opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth. He soon melted into the kiss. His hands were roaming over her body, but didn't go between her legs. She broke the kiss and tried to catch her breath.

"I have never had a kiss that has made me feel so many things at one time."

"Neither have I, Naruto-kun. I'll be right back, k."

"Okay."

Naruto laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. Hinata walked into the bathroom and put on her new outfit: a black see-through nightie with a pattern of roses encircling her middle with a pair of black see-through boy shorts that had roses running across her defined bottom.

'This had better blow his socks off.' _'It will.'_

See walked out of the bathroom and Naruto sat up.

"H-Hinata-chan, you look so good. I never knew your body was so defined."

"I only want you to see it Na-ru-to-kun." she said in a sexy voice.

"I…"

She cut him off with a kiss as she straddled his legs. She pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He gasped slightly, which made her smirk. Then she pushed him back on the bed and started to kiss down his well toned abs. He shuddered and could feel himself grow harder. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and in one smooth move took off his pants and boxers. The looked at his throbbing erection and took it in her mouth. Naruto gasped as she moved up and down, brushing her teeth against the tip of his member. As she picked up speed, she could feel him start to shake.

He sat up and pulled her underneath him. He looked down at her.

"Are you sure Hinata? Is this what you really want?"

"Yes, it is. I want to be with you, and I want you to have every part of me."

He slipped off her nightie and took one of her erect nipples in his mouth. She moaned as he fondled her other breast. He moved back up and kissed her neck. He removed her boy shorts and inserted one finger. She let out a low moan as he moved faster inside of her. When he breaths grew ragged, he took his finger out and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

To prove that she was, she slipped him inside of her, which surprised him a bit. He felt her barrier and with one giant thrust broke it while she excepted all of him. She was crying, but he said he would be gentle. Within minutes the pain stopped and he picked up speed. Her breaths grew ragged with each moan. He new they were both nearing their climax. She was the first to scream her release. He was soon after because she had tightened around his erection. He collapsed on top of her. After they had caught their breath they spoke.

"Naruto-kun, that was amazing."

"It was. You didn't have to wear lingerie."

"I know, I just thought that I would blow your socks off."

"You do that every time I look at you."

Hinata snuggled up to Naruto and kissed him again.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"For what?"

"For being here for me, and for loving me."

"I would have done that anyway, I have for a long time. I love you Hinata-chan, and that's never going to change."

"I love you too Naruto-kun.

**With Sasuke and Sakura:**

He stopped at the front of the house.

"I'm going to go on ahead and go to your room while you put the car up, k."

"Okay, I'll see you up there in a couple of minutes."

She leaned over and kissed, and quickly jumped out of the car to go change. She ran to his room and changed into her outfit: a long-sleeved black latex shirt that stopped just below her breast, a red latex miniskirt, and black knee length boots. Then she put on some instrumental rock music and lit some black candles, just to set the mood. She rummaged through her bag for a whip. She got it out, and went back into the bathroom to wait for Sasuke. He opened the door to his room. When he heard the music and saw the candles, he new she was up to something.

"Sakura, where are you?"

"Right here."

He turned around and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Sakura had struck a really sexy pose. She stepped toward him and he took a step back.

"Ah, is Sasuke-kun scared of his girlfriend's whip?" She decided to crack the whip.

"No, but I am afraid of what I might do to you."

When he said that, she stopped walking. She quickly resumed what she was doing and pushed him on the bed. As quickly as she could, she tied him up. He struggling to get out of his bond. She didn't know that this was his biggest turn on. She was probably going to be very sore in the morning.

"Ah, I can't believe you fell into my trap. Well, time to have a little fun."

"Sakura, I wouldn't…"

She cracked the whip and ran it over his arms. She then took out a knife and cut off his shirt. She could see him harden and smirked. She ran the whip over his bare skin and watched him shudder. She straddled his hips and leaned down for a kiss. He strained against his restraints.

'I have to get free, I must have her NOW!' _'Yes, we have to get her now. She's going to be very sore in the morning.'_

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun? Can't handle the feel of leather against bare skin? Or is it the outfit hugging every curve that's got you hard?"

He laughed and she looked at him questioningly.

"Sakura, you better hope the restraints don't break."

"Why?"

"Un-tie me and I'll show you."

"Nope, I think I want to have a little more fun with you first."

She took off his pants and boxers. She ran the whip over his erection. She could see him struggling to get free. He heard a crack as the whip hit his abs causing a little red line to appear, followed by Sakura kissing it.

"Sakura." He said in a very dark tone.

Just as Sakura looked up, he got free. He ripped her shirt off and roughly licked her nipples while he inserted two fingers in her. He heard her moan as he pumped in and out. Then he ripped her skirt off and thongs off. Luckily he didn't really rip anything. He turned her around so that she was on her hands and knees and roughly inserted his member in her. He heard her moan and he pumped in and out. As he picked up speed, she screamed his name. She quickly realized that he took control of the situation and started to form a plan. As he pulled back, she pulled forward effectively removing his penis.

She then turned around and pushed him on the bed. She jumped on top of his erection and heard him moan as it slid in. She started off slow. His breathing hitched as she picked up pace. Soon she was going as fast as she could go, and he was screaming her name. He breathing hitched as he came inside her. Soon, she came as well. She collapsed on top of him, panting. As soon as she caught her breath she spoke and rolled off of him.

"Did you like your surprise?"

"Yes, but Sakura don't ever ride me that hard again."

"Why?"

"It drives me nuts. I wanted to push into you so badly, but I was afraid that at the speed you were going I'd hurt you."

"You couldn't hurt me, we were made for each other. I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too Sakura."

Sakura got up, put on a pair of his boxers and one of his large tee-shirts, and crawled back into Sasuke's arms. Soon after they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Well, there you go, four lemon's. I'm working on getting better at writing them. LOL. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a bit of writer's block, and then it all came pouring out. LOL. Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17: Dreams Do Come True

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from this anime….I only own the one's that I make up. LOL.**

**Author's Note: I know the lemons in the last chapter kinda followed the same format, but I'm still getting used to writing them…I'm still getting used to writing in general, so please don't be too harsh. I haven't wrote a story in six years, so you guys are special. You get to read my story. LOL. **

**Ch. 17: Dreams Do Come True**

Sasuke woke when he felt Sakura sit up. She was sweaty and looked terrified.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I had another dream…no, it was more of a nightmare."

"Are you okay? What was it about?"

"I'm…fine. Lee came back and tried to rape me again. Only this time, I was too weak to stop him. Orochimaru was helping him." She looked at him with blank eyes.

"Sakura…"

"He… didn't think I would know who he was."

"Who?"

"Lee, when he tried to take me."

Sakura turned around and burst out crying. She pulled her knees up to her chin and started to rock back and forth. Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he held her.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I wish I would have been there. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"N-no. I-I-If you d-did that, y-you wouldn't b-be here with m-me now."

"Hn. You're right. I wouldn't be happy either, not without you by my side."

Sakura looked at him and he smiled at her. She was captured by his obsidian orbs, full of painful, bitter, and happy memories. Just then a cry rolled down his cheek. She pulled him into a loving kiss and when they broke apart she said something.

"Do not cry for me. Do not cry for my past. All that matters is that you are here now and the days I have spent with you are happy and my future looks happy as well. Now, I better get some sleep, I have to train tomorrow while you are with Naruto."

"Okay, I love you, my sweet cherry blossom."

"I love you too."

They both laid back down and she curled up next to him. In to time, they both fell asleep. Sakura woke up the next morning and found a note by her.

_**Sakura,**_

_**Naruto and I will be gone for a week. We'll be back as soon as possible. You can stay at my place or go back home, it doesn't really matter I suppose. If you stay here, you can invite people over. I'll see you when I get back. I love you.**_

_**Love forever,**_

_**Sasuke**_

"Hn, that's so sweet. Well, I guess I better get going then."

Sakura jumped in the shower and put on her spare change of clothes. She ate breakfast and headed down to Sasuke's practice building. She opened the door and headed for one of the dummies. After about an hour of _'light'_ training, she finally got mad and kicked the dummy so hard it split down the middle.

"Hn, I guess I'm getting stronger. I suppose now I can really beat Sasuke-kun's ass."

Sakura turned around because she thought she heard footsteps. She looked around but found nobody. She shrugged it off and headed to the shower room. She ran a hot shower and stood there thinking of what to do.

'Maybe I should go and here what Hinata did last night.' _'She rocked his world and you know it.' _'I know, I just love to make her blush though.'

That thought made her smirk, until someone grabbed her. She struggled to get loose, but couldn't.

"Come now my cherry blossom, you really wouldn't want to hurt me now, would you?"

"L-L-Lee!"

"Yes and one of your past memories…Orochimaru."

Her eyes widened and she yelled for help. She continued to struggle until she saw another pair of feet by her.

"Sakura, you have grown up. No wonder Sasuke wants to fuck you every night. I just might want to take you too."

"O-Orochimaru! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"I can, but I don't know if I will. Lee, however, will. He has wanted to touch your body for the longest time. I think I will give him permission to do so."

"Really? Thank you Orochimaru-san."

"NO, PLEASE LEE NO! PLEASE!"

"Don't work Sakura-chan, it won't hurt. I am a little bit smaller than Sasuke. Beside you should be used to it now."

Lee roughly bit her neck, while Orochimaru covered her mouth with tape. Lee slowly took off his clothes and threw them to the side. He positioned himself at her entrance and roughly thrust in. She screamed because it hurt.

"Wow, Sakura-chan, for someone who's fucking Sasuke, you sure are tight. I'm still sad that he took your virginity, but I wonder if you have had anal sex."

Sakura's eyes widen and she began to squirm even harder, so Lee tied up her hands and legs. Sakura was screaming through the tape, but her cries were falling on deaf ears. Lee positioned himself and thrust in hard. She screamed, but couldn't get away. He kept thrusting deeper and harder, until she almost passes out, but he hit her to keep her awake. He wanted her to feel this. He wanted to her to feel pain. To feel used and dirty. Now, he saw her as just another fuck. He finally came and collapsed on top of her. She passed out, but woke up a few minutes later.

"Well, welcome back to us Sakura."

Sakura burst out crying because Orochimaru and Lee were still there.

"You know Sakura, you just looked so damn tempting when Lee was fucking you. Now, I think I want to fuck you for myself. It will hurt because I am much bigger than Sasuke."

He ripped off his cloths and positioned himself at her entrance. He thrust in hard (he's 14 inches long 6 inches wide) and made her scream out in agony. He kept thrusting and thrusting, harder and harder, until he came, but he was far from finished.

"Sakura, now I see why Sasuke likes you. You are such a tight little bitch. I bet your ass is tighter."

He positioned himself, but couldn't quite force himself in just yet. He wanted her to feel the pain and she had just passed out. A hard pinch on her nipple woke her up. He forced himself in and watched her bleed. He thrust himself deeper, as far as he could. He made himself go slow and for Sakura, it was agonizingly painful. He finally came and pulled himself out.

"Well, my tainted cherry blossom, you really are a tight little bitch. Don't worry, that will all change over the next week."

For Sakura, this was not true. She always stayed as tight as a virgin. They raped her over and over, night and day for a week. They left the day Sasuke came home. She hadn't eaten, showered, or even gotten dressed or untied in a week. She just lay there on the floor, naked and broken, and listened to Orochimaru and Lee's words in her head.

"You're damaged goods. Now he'll never want you again."

"You're nothing but a little slut, who would want you?"

"Filthy whore."

Sasuke entered his mansion, only to find it empty. He went down to his training building to see if Sakura was there. What he saw, broke his heart. His one true love was lying on the ground, naked, broken, dirty, bloody, tied up, and withering away from lack of food and water. She was asleep and he woke her up. She looked up and thought that it was going to be Orochimaru or Lee, but instead found Sasuke looking at her with tears in his eyes. See looked down and started to cry. He ran over and untied her. She crawled away from him and into a shower. She turned on the water and began to scrub herself. Sasuke was so shocked that he could only sit there. She shut off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked over to Sasuke and noticed that he had been crying a lot.

"Sakura, what happened?"

"Do you remember the dream I told you I had the day before you left?"

"Yes, but…"

"It came true."

She broke down crying and fell on the floor. Sasuke came over to her and held her. He picked her up and carried her to his car and drove to the hospital.

"What happened to her?"

"Who might you be?"

"I'm her fiancé."

"Okay, she has massive internal bleeding from the rape. Her insides were almost torn out and she has been beaten to the point of having three broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a fractured arm, plus numerous bruises. Do you have any idea who may have done this to her?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Rock Lee and Orochimaru."

"OMG! Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"We'll have to call the police right away."

"Can I go see her?"

"Yes, but she just got out of surgery, so she won't be awake. I don't know if she will wake up anytime soon. She has put herself in some kind of a coma."

**Author's Note: I know, poor Sakura. She just keeps getting hurt, but maybe she will get revenge, or maybe she will move on. Who knows? Oh yeah, ME! LOL. Hope you enjoyed this chappie. Freebird22259**


	18. Chapter 18: Wishes Can't Come True

**Disclaimer: I own the whole world! (If this were true, I might actually like our president, but since I don't, it's not true.) MUAHAHA!**

**Author's Note: I know my grammar sucks, I have been out of school for nearly a year now, I just got over a lot of emotional and physical damage that school caused me, so bear with me. I do thank you for pointing out the flaws of the story though. I don't mind the criticism. Thank you. Freebird22259.**

**Ch. 18: Wishes Can't Come True…**

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Sasuke sat by her hospital bed crying. She still wasn't awake and it had been about a week. If Sasuke had been looking up, he would have seen her fingers twitch. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. As soon as her eyes adjusted she looked down at the man beside her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you, this is all my fault." He continued to cry, soaking her bed sheets where tears landed.

"No it isn't." she said in a raspy voice.

"Yes, it….Sakura?"

"Yes, who did you expect? Naruto?"

"SAKURA! I can't believe you're finally awake!"

"Why? How long have I been asleep?"

"A….week."

"A WEEK! SHIT! That means the school is going to open back up tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'm so glad you're awake Sakura."

He leaned in and pulled her into a kiss, but she froze. As soon as he felt her body go stiff, he let go and sat back in his chair. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura, that was too soon."

"No, it's not that."

"What is it?"

"Look behind you."

"What?"

He slowly turned around and saw Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, and Neji. What surprised him was that even Neji was crying. They all ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Sakura I can't believe you're finally awake." said Hinata.

"Shikamaru wanted to be here, but his parents wanted him to spend some time with them before they left for a year."

"I understand Ino. Aww Neji, are you crying for me?"

"No, I have something in my eye….yes."

"I'm sorry we can't stay longer Sakura-chan, the nurses won't let us stay in here for more than 5 minutes."

"It's okay Tenten, I understand. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

"Can you really think about school after all you have gone through?"

"Yes, Naruto, I can."

"Bye Sakura-chan!" said everybody but Sasuke.

"Bye!"

As soon as the door closed, Sakura thought about the school.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was walking down the hall, when she smelled smoke. She ran into the room where the smoke was coming from, only to find that the teacher and six other students had passed out. The curtains were on fire in the back room and Sakura was frantically trying to get them out of there. The fire had spread to the front of the room where the teacher was. She was shielding him from the fire, and in the process the back of her clothes got singed. She was finally able to get them all in the hallway and apply CPR to the teacher, who had stopped breathing. As soon as he came to, he pulled the fire alarm. Everybody scurried out of the building, including the teacher, leaving Sakura and six unconscious students behind. She ran into the next room and pulled down the giant flag that the teacher had pinned up to the wall. When she he put everybody onto the flag, she started dragging in towards the exit. The fire was catching up quickly and Sakura was beginning to tire. She finally got to the exit to find that it was locked._

"_Shit, I'll have to break it down."_

_She kicked the metal door, which flew off it's hinges. The students looked at where the door used to be and started to whisper._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" screamed the teacher that Sakura saved._

"_That…was me." said Sakura coming out of the building with the six students on the flag. _

_As soon as she got them to safety, she collapsed. _

"_I had to kick the damn door down because after I saved your sorry ass, you left me with six unconscious students, who are now not breathing. I nearly burned my clothes off trying to save you, and you run off and leave me? WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!"_

_With new found strength, Sakura got up, went over to the teacher, and punched him so hard, he flew across the courtyard._

"_Now, if someone will be so kind as to help me perform CPR on these students, I'll be eternally grateful."_

_Sasuke, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji rushed forward. Sasuke went to Sakura, Shikamaru went to make sure the teacher was okay and when he found out he was, he kicked him in the side (My own humor, J), and the rest rushed to bring the students back to life._

"_Sakura?" said Sasuke._

_End Flashback_

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what happened at school."

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I wish that I had never gone with Naruto. I should have been there. I…it was my fault."

"Stop it, Sasuke. It wasn't your fault. You didn't tell them that I was alone."

"No, I didn't. When I was coming back, I saw Lee and Orochimaru. I didn't think anything of it, but I did kill Lee. He was talking about you, I couldn't hear the conversation. I just went crazy and killed him, I'm glad I did though."

_Flashback _

"_Sakura was a good…" _

"_I'LL KILL YOU, LEE!"_

"_AHHHH! NO! HELP ME OROCHIMARU!"_

"_Sorry, Lee, I have to go now. I'll leave you to die in my place."_

"_Wha…" Lee had started to ask, but was effectively cut off when a kunai was pushed into his throat and pulled up. Blood gushed out of his large wound as Sasuke jerked the weapon out of his throat. Lee was till alive and conscious._

"_I don't know what you were planning, but now you won't be able to do it."_

_Lee looked around him to see if anybody was going to help him, but Sasuke shoved a kunai through his eye and into his brain. Sasuke pulled out the kunai and wiped the blood off of it with Lee's shirt and walked away._

_End Flashback_

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No, sorry, I was thinking about how I killed Lee."

"How _did_ you kill Lee?"

"Are you sure you want to know that?"

"…Yes"

"I shoved a kunai through his throat, pulled it up and out, and then shoved it through his left eye and into his brain."

"Oh….okay."

"Are you sure you want to go back to school tomorrow?"

"Yes. I just need to sign the papers so I can go back to my house."

"No you don't. You're gong to come live with me. I don't think it's safe for you to be alone."

"You're probably right, I just need to go back to my house and get my things. I'll have to leave my Aunt a note. I doubt she'll be home for a few more months though."

Sakura signed the release forms and got dressed in the outfit that Ino had brought her for when she woke up.

"GAH! I LOOK LIKE A SLUT! HOW COULD INO PICK THIS OUT OF MY CLOSET!"

"It can't be that bad. Come out of the bathroom and let me see."

"No."

"Sakura…"

"NO!"

"Sakura, don't make me come in there."

"Fine."

Sakura walked out of the bathroom wearing a short black skirt that just barely covered her ass, a light pink tank top that came just above her bellybutton, and a pair of black boots that came halfway up her calf. Sasuke looked at her and could feel himself responding.

'No….no, must not think about how hot she looks. She's off limits for a while. Must look away.' _'NO! She looks so hot in that. You can see her perfect mounds and ass.' _'Hentai! She's off limits with all she's been through.' '_Right, forgot about that.'_

"Sasuke, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go get your things."

They walked out of the hospital and made there way to Sakura house. They didn't know what awaited them when the walk through the door.

**Author's Note: I left it on a cliffy. I just got my first flame review, but I don't really care. I like my story. They thought it was too rushed, but they only read to chappie #4. I told them to keep reading because there was the twist that all my loyal reviewers already read. I hope you guys like my next twist. MWUHAHA! Freebird22259**


	19. Chapter 19: The End?

**Disclaimer: Bob made me do it again. I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: BEWARE: THE FERAL GOLDFISH WILL EAT YOU! This is actually my final chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**Important Author's Note: I am tired of getting flamed, so I have changed the ending. I have added extra sentences. The beginning will be the same, so just scroll down until you see something new.**

**Ch. 19: The End?**

As Sakura neared her door, she pulled out her key. She unlocked and opened the door, only to find the walls covered in blood.

"AHHHHH!"

"What's the matter? Holy shit."

"AUNTY!"

She saw her Aunt, who was nailed to the wall, and ran to her. She heard a low moan as her Aunt tried to speak.

"Sakura, please move on and be happy, forget about me. I know that boy will take care of you for me. Please….please…please." Her word were slurred because of the sloshing of blood in her lungs.

"AUNTY! NO, PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

Sakura slumped on the floor crying. Sasuke ran over to her and held her.

"No Sasuke, don't. I…I…I need too get my stuff, so we can go. I'll be right back."

"Okay Sakura."

Sasuke didn't understand how she could just go on, but then again, he didn't hear her Aunt's last words. Sakura slowly wiped the tears from her eyes as she went to get her things. When Sakura opened her door, she paled. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Tenten were all nailed to her wall. Blood was flowing every where, but they weren't dying. Tenten looked up at her with tear-filled eyes.

"S-Sakura…"

"SASUKE! I NEED YOU TO COME AND HELP ME!" Sakura screamed down the stairs.

Sasuke rushed up the stairs and nearly threw up at the sight. He slowly entered the room.

"Hold them up while I pull the nails out. I'm sorry guys, this is going to hurt."

Sakura started with Tenten pulling out the four nails that held her up. For each wound she pulled off a piece of her shirt to tie around it. By the time she was done, she didn't have a shirt. She didn't care. She grabbed Ino, Hinata, and Tenten and slowly descended down the stairs. Sasuke grabbed the boys and did the same.

"There's no enough room in just your car, so I'll take the girls in mine."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

Sakura pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She put the girls inside and sped to the emergency room. As soon as she got there, she grabbed the girls again and ran into the hospital.

"I NEED HELP OVER HERE!"

"Miss, calm down…OMG!"

"PLEASE GET A DOCTOR!"

"Right away, how many are there?"

"Three girls, three boys. Please hurry!"

"DOCTOR HATAKE, PLEASE HURRY TO THE FRONT OF ER. THERE ARE SIX INJURED PATIENTS IN NEED OF DIRE CARE."

Doctor Hatake (hehe, I thought I'd throw ya for a loop.) rushed to ER and was shocked to find his ex-students lying there bleeding to death.

"Sakura?"

"Kakashi? So that's what happened to you…I don't have time for this, help them!"

"Right, sorry."

Six bed were brought out and were onto the IC unit. Sakura wanted to follow, but Sasuke held her back. He was trying to calm her down because she was half naked and hysterical.

"Sakura, calm down. Here, put on my shirt."

She did as she told and tried to stop crying. After she had stopped crying, Doctor Hatake, came out of the IC unit.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Ino is beyond saving and wants to share her last words with you Sakura. Tenten is close to being totally bled out. Neji, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru are barely hanging on by a thread. I don't know how long they will live. I'm sorry."

"Where's Ino?"

"Follow me."

Sakura followed the doctor to Ino, who was growing weaker by the second. As she entered the room, a new wave of tears stung her eyes.

"Forehead…Girl."

"Ino-Pig."

"I-I want you to know….that you have always been like sister to me. Tell Shikamaru that I love him. I know how much you love Sasuke…hold on to him and live…live like….you….were….dying."

With her last words said, she slowly passed away.

"Ino? INO! No, please don't leave me! Why does everybody I love have to die!"

Sakura looked down at her friend's hand and saw the ring. She pulled it off and read the inscription.

_I will love you always,. Through pain, tears, and blood. I won't leave when things get rough. I love you Ino. Love Shikamaru._

Sakura took the ring and made her way to Shikamaru's room. When she entered Shikamaru looked up at her.

"H-How's Ino?"

"She…she told me to tell you that she loves you."

"Sakura, that doesn't answer my question."

"I know. Ino…Ino just…passed away."

Shikamaru looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. Hi screamed could heard throughout the halls.

"INO!"

"Shikamaru, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If you guys never met me, you would be better off."

"No Sakura. We wouldn't have been. If we had never met you, we would have never been so close, Ino and I never would have met, and Sasuke would still be trapped in his miserable little shell. I love you like a sister Sakura, don't forget that."

"Shikamaru…"

"I…I am dying Sakura. Here take this ring with you. Bury them with mine and Ino's body….side….by….side….forever. I…I…love…you….like…a….sister."

"Shikamaru? Please don't give up yet."

"I…I…am….sorry…"

Shikamaru passed away. Sakura ran to Tenten's room, but was too late. She was already dead, but Sasuke was with her when she passed.

"Sakura, she said that she loved us and wanted us to move on from this. She wants us to be happy. She knows it's not your fault. It was…Orochimaru."

"What? I'll kill that son of a bitch!"

"What about Shikamaru and Ino?"

"They….died too."

Sakura turned around and made her way down the hall to Hinata's room. Sasuke stayed behind to tell the police what he had learned from Tenten.

"H-Hinata?"

"Sakura-chan, come in."

"Are you going to die too?"

"Yes, there's nothing they can do. I lost too much blood. Tell Naruto-kun that I love him."

"No, tell him your self."

Sakura picked Hinata up and carried her to Naruto's room. She sat Hinata down by Naruto and let them talk.

"Naruto-kun, I don't have much time left."

"Neither do I. I'm sorry Hinata. I should have told you a long time ago that I love you."

"I love you too Naruto-kun."

He brought her down for their last kiss. When the broke apart, Hinata and Naruto died, together, in each other's arms.

Sakura blindly fled the room and ran down the hall. However, she was pulled into a dark room.

"Did I hit a nerve, Cherry Blossom?"

"Orochimaru." Venom dripped from her voice.

"What's the matter?"

Sakura turned around and decided to play his game.

"Nothing Orochimaru, I just missed you is all."

"Really? I could fix that."

She pulled him in for a kiss, but when he was distracted she stealthfully grabbed four of his kunai and stabbed him in the neck, but she pulled the kunai out as well. She push him against the wall and held him up by his throat.

"You killed everyone close to me, except Sasuke. Now you're going to feel the pain you have inflicted on me."

She pulled out one of the kunai and stabbed his hand to the wall with it. She repeated the same for his other hands and his feet. She looked around and saw scalpels lying on a table. She gave him an evil smile and began to cut at his chest.

"You know, I don't think that you could possibly feel all the things I felt."

With each word, she stabbed him in the abdomen.

"So I'm going to leave you here to bleed out, just like you did my friends and family."

"My…Cherry Blossom…has been….tainted with hate."

"No, I'm not yours and I'm not tainted."

"She's right Orochimaru, she's not tainted."

Sakura and Orochimaru looked at Sasuke who was bleeding because someone hacked off his left arm.

"SASUKE! WHO DID THIS!"

"He did."

"You're going to die too aren't you?"

"Yes, I am…LOOK OUT!"

It was too late, the kunai found it's mark in her back. Another one followed and hit her in the side.

"If I'm going down, you're going down, Bitch."

"Sasuke…I'm sorry."

"Sakura….Sakura….Sakura…..Sakura…."

Sakura woke up with a scream. She looked around at the white walls and sighed.

"It was all just a dream, a scary dream, but a dream no less."

"Yes that's right Sakura, it was a dream. You're still at the hospital, in the mental ward. You have been here for 11 years. You're not going to get out anytime soon. Hope you are enjoying yourself here." Stated a rather bitchy nurse.

"BITCH! FUCK YOU!"

"Now, now Sakura, you know we don't permit foul language. Besides you have a visitor."

"Really? Who?"

"I'll show you."

Ino walked into the room.

"Forehead Girl."

"Ino-Pig, what do you want."

"I came by to give you some messages."

"Okay."

"Naruto says hi and he misses you. Sasuke says he still hates your guts and that you are a nasty bitch. And I cam by to tell you that Sasuke and I are together now, so you can quit fantasizing about something you will never have. Bye Psycho."

Ino left, but before she did, she watched Sakura cry.

"I HATE THIS PLACE, I WANT OUT NOW!"

"Sakura, you have to wake up…wake up."

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

"Please wake up…"

"I am awake."

"Please wake up."

Sakura's eyes opened, everything was hazy and she heard an annoying beeping sound.

"Sasuke I am awake…I'm awake."

"Sakura? You're awake thank god."

"Ino?"

"Sakura, you have been in a coma for three days since Orochimaru attacked you again. You killed him, but he pulled a couple of kunai on you."

Sakura sat straight up and blinked back her tears. They were all alive. Nobody died, she wasn't in a mental ward, and Ino and Sasuke weren't together. (Okay, she dreamed everyone died and then woke up from that dream, dreaming she was in a mental ward. Now, she's woke up again and nothing's changed, except Orochimaru is dead.)

"You're not dead. Is everybody else okay?"

"Of course I'm not dead. Everybody else is fine, they should be by later."

"Why wait till later, were here now. Sakura, I'm so glad you're awake."

"Thanks Tenten. How are all of you?"

"We're fine, but we do have some bad news. You're Aunt can't come to visit you, she had to stay over in China for a few more months."

"Hey, whose everybody talking to…Sakura? You're finally awake."

"Sasuke…I dreamed that you were going to die. I dreamed everyone died."

Sasuke walked over to her and she put her head in the crook of his arm and sobbed.

"It's okay Sakura, he's dead now. You'll never have to hurt again. I have to go get the nurse, so she can release you. They've been waiting for you to wake up so you could come home with me. I'm so glad you woke up."

"Me too."

**6 Months Later:**

"Sasuke! I'm home."

"Hello, my cherry blossom."

"What are you doing in there?"

"Sakura I need to ask you a question."

"What?"

Sasuke got down on one knee and produced a tiny box. Sakura looked dumbfounded.

"Sakura, this is a promise ring. I have loved you for a long time now. I want to ask if you will marry me. I know we can't right now, we are both still in school and stuff, but one day I want to marry you."

Sakura was crying and she threw herself at him, knocking him over, and planted a kiss on him.

"Oh, Sasuke you know I love you. I will marry you one day."

Sasuke opened the box, and pulled out the ring. She examined the ring, which had an emerald in the middle and two rose engraved on the silver band. She read the inscription.

_**Forever Yours, Love Sasuke**_

So Sakura's life changed from light to darkness and back to light. She was happy with Sasuke and they loved each other. The group had been inseparable for a long time. They were all in love, be it friendship or other. They all cared for each other and made a promise never to forget what brought hem together.

**Author's Note: Okay, so there you have it. My new chapter. The ending changed, so it would be happy. No more flames, please. I already feel the flesh melting away….**


End file.
